


Diferentes tiempos

by notdianagaxiola



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chrollo es un asshole como siempre, Kurapika es una ama de casa, M/M, MUY Slow Burn, PROMETO QUE SE AMARAN, Post-Canon, Post-Dark Continent Arc, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, amigxs estoy bien loca, como se van a amar, eventualmente, funciono mejor en la madrugada, o sea se odian, tal vez cambie el rating a E
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdianagaxiola/pseuds/notdianagaxiola
Summary: Cuando por fin Kurapika decidió vivir una vida tranquila en una pequeña cabaña en el medio de un bosque, el destino decidió seguir jugando con él y le llevó algo que nunca se hubiera esperado.Chrollo Lucilfer gravemente herido frente a su cabaña.





	1. Capítulo 1

Barrer el porche de su cabaña era algo que le agradaba hacer, más en estos días de otoño. La vista de los árboles altos y gruesos, las sombras en el pasto y el aroma a tierra mojada le daban un sentimiento de tranquilidad, era hogareño. Este bosque le recordaba mucho a Lukso.

El cielo se empezaba a tornar naranja, terminó su tarea para entrar y hacer la cena.

Quitándose los zapatos en la entrada, se dirigió a su pequeña cocina a abrir los gabinetes y sacar un poco de cereal integral. Volteó al refrigerador para sacar la leche y verterla en el plato hondo.

Tomando su cena, caminó a la sala para sentarse en el sillón individual frente a la chimenea. Dejó el plato en la mesa de café de un lado para prender la poca leña que se encontraba. Ahora en su lugar disfrutando de la calidez y el contraste de la leche fría, Kurapika pasó viendo las llamas moverse.

Disfrutaba de la serenidad de este lugar.

Con dos años después del incidente del Continente Oscuro, Kurapika cumplió su objetivo. Le dio el merecido descanso a su clan. No fue tarea fácil, y sabe que pagó un gran precio. Pero era algo que él sabía valió la pena y no podría estar más feliz de haberlo logrado.

Y aunque sus amigos le insistieron en que se uniera a ellos, él decidió simplemente seguir su camino solo y fuera de la acción. Las cosas ya habían sido demasiado complicadas para él, a este punto sólo quería pasar el resto de sus días sin disturbios ni estrategias. Sólo quería estar entre la naturaleza y disfrutar de la vida cotidiana, como siempre debió haber sido.

Terminó su cena, lavó el plato y se cambió a su ropa de dormir. Un pantalón y camisa una talla más grande que deberían ser, pero a él le gustaba la comodidad que brindaban.

Ya en su cama antes de cerrar los ojos, pensó de nuevo en sus aventuras y sus amigos. En cómo hay momentos donde extraña la sensación de adrenalina y el de conocer nuevos lugares. Pero sabe que además de que sus condiciones físicas no son las mismas, ya no son días para él de andar buscando problemas (o generalmente que lo busquen a él).

Su tarea terminó, sus familiares deberían tener un descanso eterno y no podría estar más orgulloso de eso. Así que con la luz de la luna posándose en sus sábanas a través de la ventana y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Kurapika soñó con recuerdos bonitos del pasado.

* * *

Las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, esto no podía ser bueno. Escuchaba las voces al final de los pasillos de atrás, tampoco eso era bueno.

Las cosas rara vez le salían mal pero esta noche parecía que el karma hizo su aparición y vino con ganas de cobrar caro. Se levantó ignorando el dolor en sus tobillos e invocó el Skill Hunter. Él sabía que estaba cerca de la salida, así que si se teletransportaba un poco a la izquierda debería estar en la calle.

Su cuerpo desapareció y apareció en un callejón oscuro. Los edificios a sus lados eran altos y la calle frente a él estaba transitada e iluminada. Sería un problema si sale con estas ropas al público.

''HEY, ESPERA'' Ese hombre le estaba empezando a colmar la paciencia.

Detrás de él empezó a llegar la multitud de soldados, volteó a su izquierda y ahora había más a sus costados, terminaron rodeandolo.

Hizo un recuento de los daños analizando la situación. Okey, 6 costillas rotas, los tobillos con intento de amputación, golpes en su cabeza, una bala en su hombro derecho y otra en su muslo izquierdo. La fatiga empezaba a hacerse notable, esos guardianes tenían una habilidad muy respetable, dignos de ser los de un presidente poderoso de un país. Estaba rodeado de soldados armados hasta los dientes en una ciudad muy concurrida. Las ventanas para escapar sin auto o huyendo a gran velocidad eran nulas, y su cuerpo empezaba a doler muchísimo.

Situación: Mala, de vergüenza, pero mínimo su objetivo estaba intactos en su bolsillo.

''Atención, apunten'' dijo una voz entre la multitud. Chrollo no tuvo otra opción, usando Bookmark Theme utilizó la habilidad de la página 1406. ''FUEGO''

Los soldados dispararon levantando una capa de humo y chispas.

''ALTO''

Esperaron a que la tierra se disipara para tener una mejor vista del resultado, pero el joven ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

Un hoyo negro se abrió en el cielo, saliendo proyectado al suelo un joven de cabello negro. No pudo evitar el choque al pasto verde con ramas gruesas y sólo atribuyó al dolor de sus heridas. De verdad, se alegra de haber matado a esos guardias portadores de nen. Lamentablemente uno quedó vivo, pero ya volverá por lo que no pudo obtener. Con la cara en la tierra, sentía el sol pegar en su nuca. Está bien, se tenía que mover para sobrevivir.

A como pudo se levantó lentamente y empezó a caminar por el bosque abrazando su costado con el brazo que no estaba hecho añicos. Si se quedaba fuera del camino y sin personas que lo puedan encontrar, era muy grande la posibilidad de que muriera desangrado. Tenía que encontrar un pueblo y esperaba que estuviera lo más cerca posible, no sabía si sus piernas iban a poder seguir.

Aproximadamente después de 15 minutos alcanzó a ver una cabaña en el centro de un terreno sin árboles. Dirigiéndose a ella empezó a sentir todo el sobre esfuerzo que hizo, el desgaste de nen por su habilidad de escape y sus peleas de hace 3 horas, como el respirar parecía más difícil, y la sangre seca en su cuerpo.

Cuando alcanzó a pasar el borde de árboles su vista se empezó a nublar y cayó de rodillas al piso. Con el alcance que tenía de enfoque, pudo ver que una persona salió de la cabaña. Bien, mínimo si no lo sanaban, esperaba tener un entierro digno. Eso fue lo último que pensó al caer inconsciente.

* * *

El destino lo **_odiaba_** , estaba muy convencido de eso.

Su cabeza empezó a doler muchísimo, su cuerpo inmóvil en la entrada de su hogar, sentía su nuca fría, su boca se sentía seca como si no hubiera tomado agua en semanas, y él sabía, que sus ojos eran del color de las escarlatas.

El destino definitivamente quería hacerlo sufrir, al ponerle al mismísimo Chrollo Lucilfer inconsciente a no menos de 5 metros de la entrada de su casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!  
> Espero y te haya gustado mínimo un poquito el primer capítulo  
> Te invito a que dejes tus pensamientos en un review y que le des kudos si te pareció interesante <3  
> Gracias!!


	2. Capítulo 2

Abrió los ojos abruptamente.

Afuera se escuchaba a los pájaros cantar y su habitación se encontraba iluminada por la luz de la mañana. Volteó a su mesa de dormir, el reloj marcaba las 9 am. Levantó su cuerpo con sus antebrazos para sentarse en la orilla de la cama y se puso sus pantuflas. 

Cuando lo sintió de nuevo. Esa sensación que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba. Su instinto que nunca le fallaba, le decía que estuviera alerta. Activando Zetsu, trato de percibir alguna fuerza Nen a los alrededores, y efectivamente, alguien se encontraba cerca de su hogar, caminando. Un portador de Nen, aunque no de mucha magnitud. 

Kurapika con prisa, se levantó para ir al closet y cambiarse. Se arrodilló junto al baúl en el piso del lado izquierdo para buscar sus bokken. Portando sus armas en mano, se levantó y observó a través de la ventana. Parecía que las criaturas del bosque habían guardado silencio, el bosque se veía calmado, demasiado. 

Según sus sentidos, sea quien sea que estaba merodeando por ahí, se acercaba a su casa. 

Era extraño que alguna persona pasara por su hogar, el único pueblo cercano estaba a una hora a pie, y la mayoría de sus habitantes son ancianos jubilados buscando el mismo estilo de vida que él. Nadie en un radio de 100 km tenía alguna idea de lo que era el Nen. 

Caminó lentamente a la sala principal, se sentía tranquilo pero alerta y preparado. La fuerza del aura era débil y se movía despacio. Kurapika no quería salir de su cabaña aún, no hasta estar seguro que sí se acercaban hacía él.  
La persona desconocida sobrepasó el límite de admisión para el Kurta, y abrió la puerta lentamente. Pero ninguna batalla, ningún encuentro, ninguna circunstancia o problema por el que haya pasado antes, lo podría haber preparado para esta situación. 

A no más de 5 metros de su porche, se encontraba el hombre autor de su sufrimiento más grande. 

Tirado en el suelo, el hombre se encontraba de lado revelando su rostro cuya situación se veía deplorable. Su cabello negro se encontraba suelto, sus ropas rasgadas y llenas de agujeros y todo él se encontraba envuelto en una capa de suciedad y sangre seca.

Entró en estado de shock, no podía creer encontrarse en tal escena. Chrollo Lucilfer, herido casi de muerte, inconsciente frente a su casa lejana a la civilización. 

Entonces la rabia llegó.

Sintió su aura estallar e hizo aparecer sus cadenas. Emperor Time había sido activado y su propia visión parecía volverse roja. Escuchaba el sonido de su respiración hacerse más fuerte y agitada. Los bokken cayeron al piso cuando dio un paso al frente. 

El rubio caminaba lentamente hacía su actual objetivo, su juicio pareció haberse apagado completamente. Lo único que él quería era acabar con ese hombre ahí y ahora. Bajó del porche de su cabaña. Con sus ojos bien abiertos y una mirada que podría intimidar a cualquiera, Kurapika levantó su brazo derecho y con su dedo medio encadenó al joven frente a él. Lo arrastró por el suelo hacía él y lo levantó en el aire para poder inspeccionarlo. 

Con más detalle podía ver los moretones en su rostro, la piel blanca volverse verde y morada en varios puntos de su cuerpo. Llevaba una camisa negra abierta que dejaba ver todas sus heridas de espada en el estómago, sus pantalones se encontraban llenos de lodo y podía ver las heridas de bala tanto en su muslo como su hombro. Alguien de verdad le había hecho pasar un mal rato.

El Kurta estaba furioso, las memorias inundando su mente. Las noches incontables de sufrimiento, los días llenos de angustia y nostalgia. Todos los años de su vida consumidos por la rabia, gracias a esta persona frente a él. Este hombre había cometido un pecado que no podía perdonar. No cuando todavía cree que hay días en los que escucha la voz de su madre cuando se pone a cocinar. 

La cadena empezaron a subir al cuello de Chrollo y se enredó en él como serpiente. Todavía en el aire, Kurapika con su mirada intensa, empezó a apretar el cuello del hombre. Poco a poco, lentamente. Chrollo empezó a apretar sus ojos aún inconsciente, pero no parecía recobrar conocimiento. 

Entonces, algo se movió en los arbustos de atrás. 

Rápidamente, Kurapika aplazó más su cadena para tomar lo que sea que se haya movido. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿El chico de la gabardina negra, el rubio sin cejas, la chica de cabello rosa? Con las arañas, uno no se podía confiar. Alerta, Kurapika fue levantando poco a poco lo que atrapó de las ramas del fondo.

Era un venado bebé, el cual había empezado a lloriquear. Se notaba que le estaban infligiendo dolor, que el Kurta lo estaba lastimando.

Kurapika al notar que era una criatura inofensiva, lo soltó de inmediato. Empezó a sentir su cuerpo frío y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, el aire parecía empezar a faltar. Levantó sus manos para verlas, le dieron asco. Manos manchadas de sangre, manos de un asesino.

Desactivó Emperor time y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas. Sostuvo su estómago un momento para tratar de controlar las náuseas. El cuerpo del joven de cabello negro cayó frente a él. Kurapika empezó a gatear lentamente hacía él y se detuvo. 

Con ojos curiosos observó su rostro, se veía hinchado y con un ojo morado. Sus labios estaban resecos y teorizó que era por la falta de agua. Bajó la mirada a sus hombros, brazos, torso, piernas. Chrollo Lucilfer de verdad estaba mal herido de muerte frente a él.  
Kurapika no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
_____

La luz blanca de su baño hacía que las pulsaciones de dolor en su cabeza se volvieran más fuertes. Estaba en el lavabo mojando unos paños blancos con agua, los tallaba un poco entre sí para asegurar que estuvieran limpios. Inhaló profundo, exhaló lentamentey levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su reflejo en el espejo.

Veía un joven cansado, con ojeras en los ojos. Llevaba puesto los aretes de su clan. Le gustaba usarlos a diario, le recordaban a los buenos viejos tiempos. También veía que aparecieron en su frente pequeñas arrugas que antes no estaban ahí. Su cabello estaba suelto, ahora mismo lo tenía 10 cm debajo de los hombros, ya no se preocupaba por cortarlo constantemente. Decidió sujetarlo con una liga en una coleta baja.

Cerró la llave del grifo y puso los pañuelos en una pequeña caja de primeros auxilios y salió a su cuarto.

En el marco de la puerta dividiendo el baño y el cuarto, a la derecha estaba su cama. Y en su cama acostado boca arriba estaba una persona delirante en fiebre.

Por alguna razón Kurapika contuvo su respiración, como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara. Pero los minutos pasaban, él seguía desconectado de la realidad viendo a la persona frente a él y nada ocurrió. En la habitación sólo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Chrollo.

Kurapika acercó el sillón rojo que estaba pegado a la pared a la orilla de su cama, se puso unos guantes de látex, y empezó a aplicar primeros auxilios en Chrollo.

Mientras trataba la herida de bala en su muslo, Kurapika sólo seguía repitiendo en voz baja ‘’¿Qué estoy haciendo?’’.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas tratando de encontrar la manera más ideal de manejar todo esto. Pensó en llamar a Leorio, para consejo médico de cómo tratarlo (y moral).  
Pensó en Cheadle para que los Zodiacos se encargaran del criminal.

Frunció el ceño y susurró ‘’Pero no quiero a nadie en mi casa’’.

Si metía a Leorio o los Zodiacos en esto, ya podía ver al mundo de personas llegar a su hogar, eso era algo que no quería. Llevaba mucho tiempo en el anonimato y en todo ese tiempo, por razones de seguridad sólo Killua conocía su localización.

Si hacía público que Chrollo estaba en su cabaña mal herido, estaba seguro que el rumor se iba pasar muy rápido y no sólo los enemigos de las arañas iban a venir por él, también los enemigos que Kurapika se ha ganado dulcemente con el paso de los años.

Así que decidió que sólo iba a tratarlo con el mínimo conocimiento de primeros auxilios que tenía, lo mantendrá en su hogar hasta que se mejorara y ya que sea capaz de moverse por sí solo, lo soltaría en algún lugar cerca de las vías de tren.

En lo que trataba de remover el fragmento de bala del muslo del criminal, sintió la piel debajo su mano temblar, escuchó la respiración de Chrollo hacerse más agitada y volteó a verlo. Estaba haciendo muecas de dolor. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco. Tomó los pañuelos de la caja en la cama y se paró.

La frente de Chrollo estaba empapada en sudor y su cabello negro estaba pegado a su piel, la cual se había vuelto un sub-tono amarillo por la enfermedad. Se veía muy penoso y vulnerable. Kurapika entrecerró los ojos.

‘’Mal nacido’’ susurró, y aventó los paños mojados a su frente.  
____________________

 

Cuando empezó a despertar lo primero que sintió fue una gran falta de energía, una falta de energía familiar. Después sintió el gran dolor de su cuerpo, lo pesado que se sentía y un ardor muy agudo en sus tobillos. De verdad estaba muy mal.

Sintió unas manos levantar su pierna izquierda y de golpe recordó todo lo que había pasado antes de caer inconsciente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe pero sólo se encontró con la luz baja y amarilla de un techo de madera. 

‘’¿Por qué estabas por mi casa? ‘’ le dijo una voz enojada.

Eran pocas las veces en donde Chrollo se encontraba en situaciones raras o bizarras. Sus expectativas y teorías generalmente eran correctas, normalmente nada lo tomaba desprevenido. Pero nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado encontrarse en esta situación.

El bastardo de las cadenas estaba vendando su tobillo con el ceño fruncido por estar concentrado en su tarea y estaba sentado en un sillón al lado de la cama en la que parecía estar acostado.

Trato de sujetar su cabeza, pero no pudo. Giró su mirada para ver que su brazo izquierdo estaba sujetado con esposas a un mueble de lado de la cama. Jaló de nuevo su muñeca queriendo juntar nen para romper las esposas, pero fue inútil. 

‘’Yo que tú, no seguiría haciendo eso’’ le dijo Kurapika dejando el tobillo de Chrollo sin cuidado en la cama, mientras se quitaba los guantes.

‘’Bueno, viendo soy incapaz de usar nen de nuevo, supongo que tienes razón’’ comentó Chrollo con tono frío.

Kurapika se levantó, tomó la caja de primeros auxilios y se metió a la habitación del lado. Chrollo supuso que era el baño porque escuchó un grifo abrirse y el agua correr.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía, quitó la toalla de su frente con su brazo libre y trató de sentarse. Pudo recargarse un poco contra la pared, pero tuvo que ignorar los dolores agudos en sus hombros y costillas. Intentó invocar Skill Hunter para corroborar su falta de nen. Ningún libro apareció en su mano. 

Observó su cuerpo y analizó su estado, llevaba la misma ropa que llevaba la vez pasada que estaba consciente. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía náuseas, notó el vendaje en el muslo donde había recibido un disparo al igual que en su hombro. Estaba seguro que sus costillas estaban hechas añicos. Tenía mucha fiebre y en su espalda sentía los escalofríos subir, pero sus tobillos sobre todo era lo que más dolía.

Él sabía que había recibido muchas heridas en la batalla pasada, aún así le sorprendió notar cómo no podía mover ni un músculo de sus pies porque el dolor era demasiado agudo.

‘’Nada mal’’ pensó con algo de gracia. Era una situación mala y no recordaba la última vez que se vio tan acorralado en su vida. Pero siendo el cínico que se siente orgulloso de ser, no podía evitar pensar lo divertido que era su posición. 

Por alguna razón Kurapika del Clan Kurta. El mismo clan que había aniquilado hace años. Después de sus promesas y palabras de venganza, Kurapika lo acogió como ciervo indefenso para curar sus heridas. 

Kurapika salió del baño y vio que la posición en la que Chrollo. Cuando el criminal volteó a responder el contacto visual, el rubio volteó su cabeza de inmediato. Este tomó el sillón que estaba al final de la cama, lo movió al otro extremo de la misma para ver a Chrollo frente a frente y se sentó.

Inhaló profundamente, exhaló lentamente, cerró los ojos y recostó sus codos en sus rodillas, entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su nariz.

‘’No respondiste mi pregunta’’ dijo el rubio en voz baja y enojado, aún con los ojos cerrados ‘’¿Por qué estabas por mi casa? ‘’.

Chrollo miraba al kurta sin gracia ni cinismo, respondió de forma monótona ‘’No lo sé’’. 

Kurapika frunció el ceño ‘’¿Cómo que no lo sabes?’’ 

‘’Pues no lo sé’’ 

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación y sólo se escuchaban los grillos de afuera, Chrollo sintió una brisa helada entrar por la ventana.

Kurapika soltó un suspiro de molestia ‘’¿Cómo llegaste aquí, entonces?’’ 

‘’Robé el Hatsu de un contrincante por medidas extremas. Me permite teletransportarme a grandes distancias, pero desconozco cómo se decide el destino’’

El rubio abrió los ojos para mostrar dos rubíes que miraban a Chrollo con un poco mofa ‘’Me parece extraño que el jefe de uno de los grupos más peligrosos de ladrones en estos últimos años, cometa un error de principiante y no conozca la habilidad que robó’’

Chrollo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa fría y ladeó un poco su cabeza.

‘’Era una situación de vida y muerte, así que esta vez fue una excepción’’ dijo el criminal con tono formal y cerrando los ojos. 

‘’Supongo que cualquier lado era mejor que la ubicación en la que estabas’’

‘’Exactamente’’

Kurapika cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y los volvió a abrir. Miró directamente a Chrollo, el cual le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad. Mientras la tensión crecía, afuera se escuchó el aullido de algún lobo. 

‘’Mira, seré directo’’ dijo Kurapika mientras se recostaba en el sillón, todavía manteniendo contacto visual ‘’ Ya no me importa la Brigada Fantasma y no me interesa asesinarte, ni entregarte a las autoridades.’’.

El criminal no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco. Siempre pensó en el bastardo de las cadenas como su enemigo eterno.

‘’Sin embargo, eso no significa que te dejaré libre para hacer más atrocidades robando a personas inocentes y asesinando a niños ‘’ le dijo el rubio con una mirada de asco. 

‘’Entonces mi falta de nen te la debo agradecer a ti’’ respondió Chrollo con sarcasmo.

‘’No es nada’’ 

La sonrisa de Chrollo se agrandó un poco más con frialdad por la respuesta irónica del rubio. ‘’Entonces’’ dijo alargando la palabra ‘’¿No me matarás?’’.

‘’No’’ respondió Kurapika secamente

‘’¿Tampoco me vas a entregar?’’

‘’No me interesa hacerle favores al gobierno’’

Chrollo en verdad estaba sorprendido por la frialdad del Kurta, pero no dejó que mostrará en su rostro ‘’¿Y qué pasó con el niño que prometió asesinarme en nombre de su clan?’’ 

‘’Como te dije’’ dijo el rubio molesto por el término ‘’niño’’. Se levantó del sillón, se inclinó para ponerse a la altura de su rostro y le dijo en un susurro lleno de odio ‘’ Ya no me interesa la araña. Pero si quieres morir en el bosque para que los animales se alimenten de tu carne putrefacta, con gusto hago los honores y te llevo al punto más profundo entre los árboles’’.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, manteniendo sus miradas en contacto y con desafío. Kurapika transmitiendo nada más que puro odio hacia Chrollo, y Chrollo lo miraba con seriedad. Lo analizaba. 

La situación era extraña y peligrosa.

‘’No, así estoy bien’’ rompió Chrollo el silencio, con una sonrisa formal ‘’Gracias’’.

Pero Chrollo tenía que admitir que era la mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir que tenía.

Kurapika sólo se enderezó y volvió al sillón. Se sentó recostando todo su cuerpo y se relajó un poco. Cerró los ojos, levantó su rostro al techo y dijo ‘’Lo dejaré en claro. Sólo estarás aquí lo suficiente para recuperarte. Saldrás de este lugar para nunca más volver. No me interesa a dónde vayas o con quién. Si vienes a buscarme de nuevo por alguna razón, te asesinare en el momento en que pises este bosque’’ Bajó su mirada para ver a Chrollo con sus ojos escarlata todavía activos. 

‘’De acuerdo’’ respondió el criminal con tono serio. 

Chrollo comprendía que todo eso era lo mejor que podía esperar, así que no pensó en objetar. Pero aún así no podía evitar la ansiedad empezar a nacer un poco atrás de su cabeza, ya que, tenía que convivir con Kurapika por un tiempo indefinido y prácticamente indefenso.

Sin fuerza física, malherido, enfermo, sin nada de nen y sin tener realmente idea de su ubicación actual o de dónde estaba.

Igual podía ser divertido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una cosa puedo decir de todo esto, y es que escribir el fic no iba a ser tan fácil como esperaba.  
> Pero, mínimo lo estoy disfrutando mucho.  
> Si tienes algún comentario que decir, adelante <3  
> Me alegra mucho que las personas se tomen el tiempo de leer mi fic, jaja  
> Hasta el siguiente cap, vais <3


	3. Capítulo 3

Al despertar no abrió los ojos inmediatamente, pero Chrollo notó un cambio en el aire de la habitación. Cuando olfateó de nuevo, se dio cuenta Kurapika estaba cocinando, y que lo que sea que estuviera cocinando, olía muy bien. Abrió los ojos, volteó a ver el reloj que estaba a un lado. El reloj marcaba las 8 am. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se quiso sentar. 

 

Pero cuando se movió, el dolor en sus músculos aún le parecía muy fuerte. Sentía como al estirarse sólo un poco, todo el cuerpo le causaba una molestia aguda y punzante. Así que se resignó y miró el techo por un rato. Parecía que su fiebre por fin había bajado, su cabeza ya no le daba tantas vueltas y las náuseas desaparecieron. No sentía que pudiera mover su hombro o muslo por las heridas de bala, pero en general parecía estar estable.

 

Su muñeca todavía estaba esposada al mueble de noche de a un lado y sus miembros estaban acalambrados por la falta de movimiento.

 

Escuchó el sonido del sartén caliente cocinando algo y eso le recordó que no había comido en días. Ni siquiera recordaba haber tomado agua. La falta de alimento no era algo que no hubiera experimentado antes, pero igual su estómago gruñó con muchas ganas. 

 

Chrollo se preguntaba cuál iba a ser la decisión del Kurta respecto a alimentarlo. 

 

'' _ ¿Será tan amable de tomarse el tiempo de guisar un desayuno para mí?  _ '' pensó el criminal, genuinamente curioso al respecto.

 

El tiempo pasaba y el rubio seguía en lo que supuso era la cocina, así que Chrollo volvió a tratar de sentarse un poco. Pero terminó en la misma posición incómoda de la vez pasada, donde sólo sus hombros  y cabeza estaban recostados contra la base de la cama.

 

Seguía sin poder hacer mucho movimiento. Examinó el estado de su cuerpo, Chrollo sabía que no tenía muchas posibilidades de poder moverse libremente sin dolor por unas semanas. Así que no veía probable la idea de cocinarse algún desayuno decente. 

 

Y considerando la actitud del rubio de odio infinito que le tiene al criminal, no esperaba que le prepara el desayuno de forma cortés y voluntaria. Mucho menos que sea tan amable de llevárselo hasta la cama en la que estaba atrapado.

 

En la cabaña empezó a rondar el aroma de vegetales y pescado frito. Su estómago rugió más fuerte.

 

Entonces escuchó cómo el rubio empezaba a mover cosas en la cocina. Ya no se escuchaba el aceite caliente, y parecía que Kurapika estaba abriendo y cerrando gabinetes. Luego escuchó pasos y vio su sombra acercarse por el marco de la puerta. 

 

Kurapika entró a la habitación con un tazón de arroz blanco, palillos negros y un vaso de agua. 

 

''Buenos días'' dijo Chrollo de forma cortés, con su voz algo ronca por recién haberse despertado. Estaba algo sorprendido por los objetos que llevaba el rubio en mano, pero aliviado porque al menos no lo quería matar de hambre.

 

Kurapika no le contestó y tampoco lo volteó a ver, se fue directo al costado de la cama y dejó la comida ahí. Sin saber qué pensar, Chrollo sólo dijo ''Muchas gracias, pero-'' no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque vio cómo Kurapika buscaba algo en su bolsillo trasero y sacó una llave. El rubio se agachó para liberar a Chrollo de sus esposas. 

 

''Come'' le dijo Kurapika. Tenía la vista baja, sin dirigirle la mirada al hombre de cabello azabache. 

 

Chrollo sin tomar importancia la sequedad del joven, tomó el plato de arroz, lo dejó en su pecho, agarró los palillos y se puso a comer. 

 

El platillo no era la gran cosa, los granos no estaban sazonados pero de igual manera era suficiente. Mientras tanto miró que el rubio salió de la habitación, por el mismo marco de por donde entró.

 

Cuando escuchó afuera de la habitación una silla moverse y un aplaudido, supuso que era un rezo antes de comer.

 

Mientras Chrollo comía su desayuno, aprovechó y empezó a observar la habitación con más detalle.

 

La cama en la que se encontraba era bastante cómoda y amplia, con sábanas blancas y frescas. Aunque ese momento deberían de estar sucias en el lugar que estaba por la mugre que traía encima. Volteó a su derecha y miró el grupo de árboles a través de la gran ventana. Los rayos de sol atravesaban el cuarto iluminando el otro lado de la cama. 

 

Dando otro mordisco, observó los muebles de la habitación. El sillón en el que se sentó el rubio a curarlo estaba pegado a la pared. Del mismo lado de la cama en donde se encontraba él. Supuso que era para cuando Kurapika lo necesitara, sólo lo jalaba más cerca de la cama y se sentaba.

 

También había un clóset frente a la cama, no muy grande ni amplio. Para Chrollo tenía sentido por el estilo de ropa modesto y aburrido del rubio. Y de lado de ese clóset estaba un escritorio con un estante de libro pegado a la pared.  

 

Detuvo su mirada para revisar los títulos. Tuvo que admitir que el Kurta tenía buen gusto en lectura. Los libros que llegaba a reconocer, eran libros que le habían parecido interesantes en su momento. Aunque tenía más libros que él desconocía que los que sí. Pero cuando llegó al último libro, vio su Fun Cloth sobresaliendo el libro y la pared. 

 

Le pareció extraño que no estaba escondida, sólo estaba… ahí. La Fun Cloth que tenía el objetivo que obtuvo en su misión pasada. Kurapika de verdad estaba seguro que Chrollo no podía hacer nada ese estado, como para dejar la franela a simple vista.

 

Extrañado levantó una ceja y ladeo un poco su cabeza. Pero después de meditarlo, soltó un suspiro de resignación y terminó su desayuno. Escuchó una silla arrastrarse y más ruido viniendo de la cocina, uno de esos siendo el de una llave de agua abrirse. 

 

Chrollo volteó a ver el marco de la puerta que daba a fuera de la habitación. Le pareció curioso cómo el rubio pudo desayunar sin que Chrollo escuchara ni un sólo ruido, pero tampoco le sorprendía.

 

De igual manera, miró de nuevo la estantería y le dio una mirada analítica. Tenía que recuperar ese pañuelo. Pero sabía que en el estado en el que estaba, no podía tomarlo sin más y salir por la puerta. 

 

* * *

Al estar lavando los platos, se puso a hacer lo que normalmente hace cuando toma decisiones tontas, reprenderse sin cesar.    

 

'' _ Ni siquiera le he dicho a Gon exactamente dónde vivo como para que no tenga problema con este hombre en mi casa  _ '' pensaba Kurapika frunciendo el ceño mientras tallaba el sartén con un poco de demasiada fuerza '' _ ¿Por qué tienes que ser así, Kurapika? Ese bastardo no se merece nada de lo que estás haciendo _ '' . 

 

Apenas y durmió la noche pasada porque su ''invitado'' seguía temblando fuertemente por la fiebre. Tuvo que estar revisando que los pañuelos se mantuvieran frescos cada 45 min. Además de que, la idea de dormir en la misma habitación que Chrollo le quitó el sueño completamente. ¿Cómo podría dormir  sin inconvenientes con el asesino de su familia en la misma habitación?. Con el simple hecho de verlo en su cama, hacía que su cuerpo se tensara totalmente como una tabla y tuviera el instinto de recurrir a su fuerza para herirlo.

 

Kurapika seguía entretenido lavando sus trastes con furia, cuando al enjuagar la tasa que usó para su café se resbaló de sus manos y cayó al lavamanos haciendo que se espantara un poco. Apretó los ojos y levantó de golpe sus antebrazos a punto de explotar de la exasperación, pero, se detuvo. Tomó aire por su nariz lentamente moviendo sus manos con él, lo retuvo dos segundos y entonces exhaló dejando sus brazos caer a sus costados. 

 

Terminó de enjuagar la tasa de la espuma, se lavó el jabón de las manos y cerró la llave. Secó sus manos en la toalla que estaba a un lado de él, se quedó mirando la toalla entre sus dedos y se detuvo a pensar. 

 

'' _¿Por qué tengo que hacerme pasar por esto? Mejor lo suelto en alguna parte cerca del camino_ ''.

 

Las cosas cambiaron, estaba decidido a quitarse a Chrollo de encima. No quería estar sufriendo inconvenientes sin sentido, por una persona que no se merece ni la más pequeña caridad de su parte. Pero al darse la vuelta, muchas memorias empezaron a inundar su cabeza.

 

Los rostros de personas que quisiera olvidar, las veces en que se sintió más poderoso que nunca, todo eso empezó a pasar uno tras otro como rollo de película. 

 

Sintió una contracción en su pecho y su garganta se sentía incómoda.

 

Para él no era como que se arrepentía de todo lo que hizo por su clan. Pero aún así todavía el recuerdo de la sangre en sus manos hacía que quisiera vomitar.

 

Salió de su trance, se talló la cara con ambas manos jalando hacia abajo y siguió caminando. Acomodó la silla en la mesa, los condimentos en los gabinetes, agarró un vaso grande, lo llenó de agua y empezó a caminar a su habitación de nuevo. 

 

Al entrar, miro a Chrollo terminarse de un trago el primer vaso que le dio y el plato de arroz vacío a un lado. Entonces levantó la vista al notar a Kurapika entrar.

 

Cuando cruzaron miradas fue más que nada extraño.

 

Por una parte el rubio miraba a Chrollo con una gran intensidad, transmitiendo una combinación de odio y desprecio. Sin embargo, el criminal se limitaba a responder con una sonrisa cortés, pero en sus ojos no se traducía nada más que indiferencia.

 

''Muchas gracias por el desayuno'' dijo Chrollo. 

 

Kurapika se acercó a dejarle el vaso con agua en la mesa de noche y le dijo ''Necesitas un baño''. Seguido a eso, abrió la puerta que estaba a un lado de la cama, prendió el foco y se dirigió a la bañera para abrir la llave del agua, dejando a un Chrollo algo perplejo en la otra habitación.

 

El criminal sabía que necesitaba un baño, se sentía incómodo en su ropa,  pero lo que le intrigaba es lo que implicaba darse un baño. 

 

Escuchó el chorro de agua y vio que Kurapika salió de donde había entrado para volver a salir de la habitación. 

 

Volteó a ver el marco de la puerta del baño y notó que algo vapor empezaba a salir del cuarto en donde estaba el Kurta.

 

''Bueno'' pensó Chrollo '' _Mínimo no quiere torturarme con agua fría_ ''. Lo cual eran buenas noticias, pues su piel estaba algo helada por la falta de sábanas, el lodo seco en su ropa y la brisa fresca de la ventana. Un poco de agua caliente le causaba algo de alegría.

 

Giró su rostro al techo, cerró los ojos y empezó a controlar su respiración. Inhalando lentamente y soltando igual de lento. Le causaba un poco de dolor pero trataba de relajarse y tratar de pensar.

 

Tenía que admitir que las decisiones del rubio le sorprendían. 

 

Además de que lo salvó de una muerte lenta y solitaria en el bosque, lo acogió en su hogar para él mismo cuidarlo. Sin ninguna ganancia o compromiso. De hecho, era como una tortura para él. Aún así lo hizo sin pedirle nada a cambio.

 

Es cierto, le impidió volver a usar nen de nuevo, pero nada le garantizaba al rubio que no pudiera recuperar sus habilidades de la misma forma que antes. 

 

Escuchó a Kurapika entrar de nuevo, interrumpiendo su línea de pensamientos. Volteó a verlo y se dio cuenta que se acercaba acarreando una silla de ruedas.

 

Dejó la silla de ruedas pegada a la cama cerca de sus pies y se paró a su lado. 

 

Kurapika alzó los brazos para recogerse el cabello. Chrollo notó la poca piel que se dejaba ver por la alza del camisón, un pequeño ombligo. El Kurta remangó sus mangas y dijo ‘’ Trata de doblar tus rodillas ‘’ 

 

Chrollo miró al rubio, parpadeó un par de veces por un momento y volteó a ver sus piernas. Primero dobló una pierna, la que tenía la herida de bala, y después la otra. Le dolió pero nada que no hubiera sentido antes. Dobló sus piernas sólo lo suficiente para separar sus rodillas de la cama y hacer un pequeño espacio para lo que el rubio tenía pensado. 

 

Kurapika acercó la silla para ponerla a su costado, miro las piernas de Chrollo y subió la mirada para verlo a él.

 

El rostro del rubio mostraba fastidio. Su boca formaba una línea y tenía odio en su mirada. Pero igual, se agachó un poco, pasó un brazo por las rodillas de Chrollo, el otro brazo lo metió entre su espalda y la cama, levantó al de cabello azabache en estilo de princesa.

 

Chrollo sintió un dolor agudo por todo su cuerpo por los estirones, pero más fuerte en las zonas delicadas como su hombro, abdomen, muslo y tobillos.  Aún así no dejó que nada de eso se mostrara y sólo dejó que su cabeza colgara un poco hacía atrás como peso muerto. 

 

Sin embargo, el rubio no perdió tiempo y puso a Chrollo en la silla de ruedas. De una forma brusca, dejando claro que no le importaba qué tanto le doliera al criminal. A Chrollo no le extrañó la brusquedad del rubio. 

 

Kurapika se puso tras de él y empujó la silla al baño.

 

El baño del Kurta era pulcro y limpio, algo agradable para Chrollo. Las paredes tenían azulejos blancos al igual que el piso, que relucía de brillante. Casi en la entrada estaba un lavabo blanco que parecía de porcelana. Con un espejo de tamaño mediano en forma cuadrada y la bañera estaba en el fondo acaparando toda esa pared del pequeño baño. 

 

Chrollo notó que había un espacio muy estrecho entre la bañera y el retrete.

Kurapika se detuvo y dejó a Chrollo cerca del lavabo. Se acercó a la bañera, se remangó la camisa y metió su mano al agua de la llave. Ajustó la temperatura con las perillas y volteó a las repisas que estaban arriba del retrete para tomar una botella blanca. Abrió la tapa, echó un líquido transparente al agua y se volteó a ver al criminal mientras cerraba la tapadera. 

 

El criminal sin embargo estaba algo entretenido con la escena frente a sus ojos y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Simulando falsa inocencia y agradecimiento.

 

El Kurta lo miró con molestia y se acercó a él agachándose un poco para tener su rostro a su altura ''¿Desde cuándo no tomas una ducha?''.

 

Chrollo miraba hacia los lados mientras hacía memoria. ''Hace como 5 días'' dijo ladeando la cabeza mirándolo con la pequeña sonrisa en los labios. 

 

Kurapika se enderezó para mirar al criminal desde arriba ''Veamos si con una ducha se puede ir el olor a rancio de la habitación''. 

 

El criminal soltó una pequeña risa y dijo ''Perdón por los inconvenientes''. 

 

Entonces vio que en el rostro del rubio nació una pequeña sonrisa para acompañar su mirada de molestia. Una sonrisa de malicia que a Chrollo le causó gracia. El rubio gruñó en respuesta mientras volteaba de nuevo a la bañera, esta vez para cerrar el grifo.

 

Kurapika se dirigió a Chrollo de nuevo, y sin nada de delicadeza empezó a levantar los brazos del criminal para desvestirlo. 

 

Empezó con la camisa, se la quitó de forma brusca por la espalda. La mirada del criminal cambió de una cortés y ''agradecida'' a una inexpresiva, al igual que sus labios que formaron una línea recta. Como cuando lo levantó de la cama. Kurapika sabía que era para no dejar mostrar su dolor, el cual estaba seguro ardía infiernos. De todas formas, a pesar de disfrutar del dolor del criminal, trató de no perder tiempo.

 

Kurapika prosiguió removiendo los vendajes del hombro, pecho y brazos del criminal. Ahora el rubio evadía su mirada totalmente del rostro de Chrollo, no quería prestar atención a lo que tenía frente. Pero el mismo criminal sólo miraba un punto sin enfoque a la pared de enfrente, sin darle atención al rubio tampoco. Las manos de Kurapika entonces fueron a los costados del criminal y lo levantó de las axilas.

 

Uno pensaría que sería complicado para el rubio levantar a Chrollo, por la gran diferencia de altura y peso, pero Kurapika seguía teniendo la misma fuerza de hace años. 

 

Dejó caer un poco a Chrollo en su hombro y usó la pared para recargarlo un poco y liberar sus brazos. Los pectorales heridos del criminal tenían su peso en el hombro del rubio, apretando sus heridas y causándole más dolor al criminal. Por eso Kurapika se reía antes. 

 

Sin embargo, Kurapika fue algo más delicado al quitarle los pantalones. Esta vez tomó unas tijeras de la repisa de arriba y cortó los pantalones por los lados, incluyendo su ropa interior. Todo cayó al piso. Kurapika volvió a dejar las tijeras en la repisa de arriba. 

 

''¿Es necesario todo esto?'' pregunta Chrollo fastidiado pero con tono cortés. No le gustaba para nada la posición en la que estaba. No le importaba estar desnudo, pero el dolor de su cuerpo ardía muchísimo. 

 

''Claro que no'' dijo Kurapika sarcásticamente ''Vamos, párate''. Lo tomó por la espalda para tratar de pararlo. 

 

Pero Chrollo no pudo.

 

Al tratar de poner su peso en sus pies se cayó casi de inmediato, su cuerpo no respondía por el delirio en sus tobillos y muslo. Kurapika lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo y lo sentó de nuevo en la silla.

 

Se hincó para terminar de quitarle los vendajes en sus piernas, y cuando llegó a sus tobillos, Chrollo cuando vio por primera vez su estado, se sorprendió.

 

Líneas púrpuras y casi negras invadían su piel, con manchas verdes y amarillas a su alrededor. Se podía ver cortadas hechas con espada en circunferencia a sus tobillos y algunas suturas en sus heridas. Pero había otras heridas no tan profundas que dejaban mostrar su carne. 

 

Sabía que en la batalla contra los guardianes, uno de ellos había dirigido todos sus ataques a sus pies, pero no esperaba que resultara con heridas tan graves como estas. Chrollo tragó saliva y sintió su rostro calentarse. No pudo evitar que el shock se demostrara en su mirada y Kurapika al notarlo, sólo soltó una pequeña risa amargada entre dientes.

 

''Esto es lo mínimo que una persona como tú merece'' dijo con la mirada al suelo. 

 

Se paró y lo tomó de los brazos otra vez, para levantarlo en estilo princesa de nuevo y se agachó para dejarlo en el agua. La espalda de Chrollo estaba contra la pared de la bañera. Era más fácil lidiar con su peso en el agua y con la ayuda del Kurta pudo sentarse.

 

Los movimientos hicieron que su cuerpo gritara de dolor, pero lo caliente del agua hizo que todos sus músculos se relajaran. 

 

Ya dentro de la bañera el cuerpo de Chrollo no se podía ver por las burbujas que se habían formado, sólo su pecho y sus heridas suturadas. El agua olía a limones, el criminal odiaba el aroma a limón. 

 

Entonces el rubio tomó una pequeña cubeta del piso y se la dio.

 

''Ten'' le dijo. 

 

El rostro del Kurta no demostraba emociones, con la mirada apagada que, en vez de ver un punto en la cabeza de Chrollo, parecía que observaba algo más allá de la realidad. Como si no quisiera estar en ese lugar.

 

Y el caso de Chrollo no se alejaba mucho. El criminal estaba igual de absorto mirando las burbujas del agua y pensando en su situación. Ahora se había vuelto una especie de minusválido temporal. Las consecuencias de sus decisiones más recientes tuvieron un precio muy caro y tenía que encontrar la manera de salir ganando de esto. Pero tomó la cubeta con su brazo sano, la llenó y dejó caer el agua en su cabeza. 

 

''El shampoo y el jabón está en el piso a un lado de ti'' dijo Kurapika.

 

''Gracias'' dijo Chrollo con el mismo tono monótono que el Kurta.

 

Sin voltearlo a ver o contestar, Kurapika se dio la vuelta y salió del baño. 

 

* * *

 

El vapor del baño hizo que los azulejos de las paredes sudaran, el espejo del lavamanos estaba empañado y la lámpara blanca del techo molestaba un poco al hombre en la bañera. 

 

Según Chrollo habían pasado 30 minutos desde que estaba en la bañera. 

 

En esos 30 minutos lavó su cabello, lo acondicionó y se enjabonó a como pudo. Fue delicado con su piel y le agradaba mucho la sensación de limpio en su cabeza. 

 

Hubo un momento donde se recostó en la bañera y sólo su cabeza permanecía fuera. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba meditando. Trataba de poner su mente en blanco. Disfrutando del pequeño momento de paz que había tenido en semanas. 

 

Escuchó a Kurapika aproximarse pero permaneció con los ojos cerrados. El rubio entró al baño, dio unos pasos hacía él y el criminal esperó que le dijera algo. Pero no, sólo llegó y se fue.

 

Ya que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Chrollo abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que había dos toallas blancas en el retrete. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de volver al lugar en blanco de su mente.

 

Aunque no duró ni 5 minutos cuando Kurapika volvió. Y esta vez al ponerse a su lado se aclaró la garganta. Chrollo abrió sólo un ojo y volteó a verlo. El rubio estaba cruzado de brazos y lo miraba con cara exasperada. El criminal sólo se quedó observando sin hacer nada y el rubio puso los ojos en blanco soltando un exasperado suspiro 

 

''Siéntate'' ordenó.

 

Chrollo alzó una ceja. 

 

''Hazlo'' repitió el rubio. 

 

El criminal sólo cerró los ojos de nuevo. No estaba acostumbrado todavía a ser ordenado. Inhaló profundamente y con ayuda de su brazo se sentó lentamente. 

 

Cuando terminó de sentarse, Kurapika remangó su camisa blanca y metió la mano casi el final de la bañera, donde los pies de Chrollo no lo tocaban, y destapó el tapón para que el agua saliera.  

 

'' _Sí que me odia_ '' pensó el criminal mientras miraba su rostro. Notó que el rubio llevaba los aretes rojos con los que cargaba desde la última vez que lo vio, la vez de la embarcación, hace años. También notó un lunar detrás de su oreja.

 

Kurapika debió haber sentido que estaba siendo observado porque volteó su rostro a la pared, fuera de la vista del de cabello azabache.

 

Al drenarse toda el agua, Chrollo sintió el aire fresco contra su cuerpo, haciendo que su piel se pusiera como piel de gallina. Kurapika rápidamente agarró una toalla y la tiró a la cabeza del hombre, tapando su vista.

 

Chrollo se quedó petrificado en su lugar. Entonces otra toalla tocó su cuerpo, una más larga a la de su cabeza.

 

Después sintió cómo el Kurta rodeaba sus caderas con sus brazos para taparlo completamente de la cintura. Chrollo entendió y se levantó un poco (ignorando las punzadas) para que fuera más fácil para el rubio. 

 

Ya que logró tener la toalla en su lugar, Kurapika agarró a Chrollo y lo volvió a levantar, se volteó en su suelas y lo sentó en la silla. Ya en la silla le quitó la toalla de la cabeza, se agachó y la usó para secar su pecho y hombros. Con un tacto sorpresivamente ligero. 

 

Chrollo miraba un punto en la pared detrás del rubio, haciendo lo mismo que él, evadir su mirada. 

 

Pero la cabeza del rubio estaba en totales llamas. Él sabía que esto era lo que  **tenía** que hacer, pero no lo que  **quisiera** hacer. 

 

Quería hacer que las heridas del criminal sangraran más y que sintiera una mínima parte del dolor que él sintió por tantos años, pero no debía de tirar su progreso al final de todo eso.

 

También odiaba tener el cuerpo desnudo de la persona que masacró a toda su familia tan cerca.

 

Ya que terminó de secarlo, dejó la pequeña toalla en el regazo de Chrollo, se levantó y empujó la silla fuera del baño a la habitación. 

 

Puso a Chrollo al costado de la cama, tomó el botiquín que estaba en el mueble de noche, se sentó en la cama frente a frente al criminal, se puso sus guantes y empezó a curar a Chrollo. 

 

Comenzó con su herida en el hombro derecho, echando un vistazo a los puntos que había hecho. Ya que vio que todo estaba bien, desinfectó y puso una gasa encima. Entonces tomó el brazo de Chrollo y lo levantó, para poder vendar todo su hombro. Cuando lo hizo miro el tatuaje de la araña que posaba llamativo en el brazo del criminal, en ese momento sintió su rostro calentarse y le entraron las ganas inmensas de hacer tronar sus huesos.

 

Pero respiró profundo, contó hasta tres y siguió con las vendas.

 

Mientras el rubio seguía concentrado en lo que hacía, Chrollo observaba el estante de libros que había visto hace rato. Estudiando con más detalle título por título. Notó un libro en específico que ya había leído hace un mes, que tomó mucho su interés. También notó otro tomo de un autor que había llegado a repudiar por sus puntos de vista. Trataba de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sea la incomodidad en la que estaba. 

 

Kurapika terminó con su pecho y estómago. Se enderezó un poco y volteó a un lado suyo para agarrar la bata larga y beige que había sacado hace rato. 

 

El criminal miró las manos del Kurta con la prenda y cómo este se las estaba dando a él. 

 

''¿Harás que me ponga eso yo solo?'' dijo secamente. 

 

Kurapika sólo rodó los ojos y enrolló la prenda entre sus dedos. Se acercó un poco a él y pasó el agujero de la bata por la mojada cabeza de Chrollo. 

 

Sin ser delicado, el Kurta tomó su brazo herido y lo pasó por el primer agujero. Chrollo pasó el otro brazo él solo y se acomodó la bata de tal forma que tapara su regazo para quitarse la toalla. Luego el rubio lo tomó en brazos para subirlo a la cama y acostarlo. 

 

Mientras Kurapika se sentaba en la silla de ruedas y tomaba el botiquín, notó que Chrollo estaba concentrado viendo en el techo y agradeció su falta de interés en lo que hacía, odiaba sentir su mirada sobre él. Soltando un suspiro se concentró en terminar de vendar las heridas de sus piernas. 

 

* * *

 

La mañana siguió y Kurapika estaba haciendo sus quehaceres diarios. En ese momento estaba limpiando la sala de estar con una escoba, moviendo un poco la alfombra del medio para poder recoger bien el polvo. 

 

Después del baño de Chrollo, el rubio tomó una ducha rápida con agua bien caliente. Cuando se cambió decidió usar pantalones blancos y el camisón blanco que predominaban en su clóset. En su cabaña generalmente le gustaba andar descalzo, así que sólo se puso unos calcetines. Para cuando salió del baño, el criminal se encontraba dormido, derecho como una estatua y su rostro plácido sin preocupaciones. Como si no le importara estar en la casa del Kurta, o que esté tan vulnerable. Kurapika irritado por sus pensamientos, lo inspeccionó un poco para asegurarse de que sí estuviera dormido. 

 

Los moretones en su rostro se habían vuelto más oscuros y las ojeras en sus ojos se veían como manchas negras. También observó la marca verde en su frente, intacta de heridas y sudor, señal de que no tenía fiebre. Su respiración era rítmica y profunda. Estaba dormido. 

 

'' _Bien_ '' pensó Kurapika. 

 

Entonces prosiguió a su rutina cotidiana, para tratar de aclarar un poco su mente.

 

Desde lavar las sábanas sucias, hasta cortar los vegetales para la comida y hacerse un café para el cansancio. El Kurta intentó calmar sus nervios a través de sus quehaceres. Se había vuelto una forma de terapia, el estar solo con sus pensamientos, encargándose de su casa y su patio, cocinando las recetas de su familia. 

 

Cuando terminó de barrer la sala de estar, se fijó en el reloj y eran las 3 de la tarde. Dejó el recogedor y la escoba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y entró a revisar la olla con sopa. 

 

Pero al querer quitar la tapa, escuchó el sonido de un golpe al piso y el murmullo de lo que parecían gruñidos. Exasperado, rodó los ojos, se dio la vuelta y caminó a la habitación.

 

Al entrar se encontró una escena muy peculiar. Chrollo Lucifer, el buscado criminal mercenario asesino de masas, estaba tirado boca abajo en el piso. Su rostro estaba pegado a la madera y sólo se escuchaba que murmuraba cosas que no alcanzaba a entender.

 

Cuando Chrollo se dio cuenta que el Kurta entró, giró su rostro para verlo. El rubio tenía una ceja levantada y estaba cruzado de brazos. El criminal cerró los ojos y se recostó lentamente contra la base de la cama. Mirando al rubio seriamente dijo con voz ronca ''¿Podrías por favor pasarme la silla?''. 

 

''¿Por qué quieres la silla?'' le dijo Kurapika con tono irritado.

 

''Necesito la silla para ir al baño'' dijo Chrollo tratando de ser cortés, pero sonó más condescendiente de lo que hubiera querido. 

 

Kurapika soltó un pequeño gruñido de afirmación y sin dejar de alzar la ceja, caminó hacía la silla que estaba cerrada a un lado del sofá, la abrió, la puso frente a la cama y se agachó para tratar de ayudar a Chrollo a subir. 

 

Ambos al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, los dos volvieron a la misma cara inexpresiva que tenían cuando Kurapika desnudó a Chrollo para entrar a la bañera. 

 

* * *

 

Cuando cayó la tarde, Kurapika recién había terminado de lavar los platos del medio día y ahora se encontraba calentando agua caliente para hacer un té. La brisa fresca del otoño visitaba la cocina, y la luz naranja calentaba el ambiente. El rubio estaba recargando sus codos frente al lavamanos mirando el atardecer a través de la ventana. Había sido un día muy largo y estresante. 

 

La presencia del criminal en su hogar hizo que una gran tensión creciera en su cuello y hombros. La molestia de estar cuidándolo lo tenía exhausto, y le parecía difícil no soltar un golpe a su rostro cada vez que lo veía. 

 

La buena noticia para Kurapika, es que Chrollo sabía lo que le convenía y no había abierto la boca más que sólo para decir ''por favor'' y ''gracias''. Pero tampoco es como que iba a descartar la idea de sólo ponerle un trapo en la boca e impedir que hablara si se ponía muy afán de estar platicando.  

 

La tetera empezó a silbar en señal que el agua estaba lista, se dio la vuelta y se sirvió su té de canela mientras pensaba en los posibles finales de todo eso. O mínimo de cómo salir de esa situación.

 

Por una parte podría llevarlo al hospital del pueblo, pero conociendo la horrible naturaleza de su ''inquilino'', no iba a poner en peligro la vida de todas esas personas. 

 

También podría volver a la opción de decirles a sus amigos, pero conociendo a Leorio, este iba a hacer un alboroto al respecto e iba a mandar a fuerzas especiales para que encarcelen a Chrollo. No sería tan mala idea si no fuera que Kurapika quiere seguir con su estado de ''desaparecido''. No confiaba en la Asociación de Cazadores para guardar el secreto de su paradero. 

 

Killua (el único que sabía dónde vivía exactamente) le iba a decir que tirara al criminal en alguna parte del bosque para que muriera solo, y no tenía el humor de estar dando explicaciones para sus razones de mantenerlo vivo. 

 

Y pues por otra parte, sabía que Gon iba a confiar en él sin importar qué, pero no quería poner a su amigo en el peligro de estar cuidando a Chrollo. Porque definitivamente iba a querer a venir a visitarlo, cosa que tampoco quería que pasara. 

 

Se dio cuenta que estaba apretando un poco demasiado fuerte la taza cuando terminó de echar la leche, estaba tenso de nuevo. Para relajarse se concentró en el aroma que inundaba la cabaña; canela y madera. Eso hizo que su pecho se calentara un poco y se sintiera más relajado. De verdad se alegraba de vivir en ese lugar.

 

Todavía no era tiempo para hacer la cena, así que decidió dirigirse a su habitación a recoger el libro que había dejado a medias hace días. Al entrar a la habitación vio que Chrollo estaba despierto mirando el techo, con una expresión fría y sin emociones. 

 

Cuando el de cabello azabache se dio cuenta de la llegada del rubio, ladeó sus ojos para verlo por un momento y devolvió su mirada al techo. Tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, principalmente ideando el plan para salir de esa cabaña con su objetivo en manos. No le importaba el costo, pero tenía que salir de ahí sano y salvo con el Fun Cloth en su posición. 

 

Kurapika ignorando al criminal, se dirigió al estante de libros y tomó uno con tapa azul. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al sofá que estaba pegado a la pared. Dejó su taza de té entre sus muslos y se puso a leer. 

 

Chrollo al notar que tomó un libro devolvió su atención al rubio y trató de leer el título '' _ La Civilisation Mewni Et Ses Rois _ '' . Un libro que había leído hace un año. Era interesante, no asombroso, pero aportó un poco a sus estrategias. 

 

Entonces el criminal se movió un poco y recostó su cabeza contra la base de la cama y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Kurapika. 

 

'' _ Ehem _ ''.

 

Pero el rubio no respondió, así que lo volvió a internar. 

 

''e _ hEEem _ ''.

 

Kurapika bajó el libro de su rostro y miró a Chrollo con una ceja arqueada ''¿Qué?''.

 

El criminal le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa falsa y cortés y dijo ''¿Podrías por favor prestarme uno de tus libros?''.

 

Kurapika alzó su rostro con desconfianza ''¿Por qué haría eso?''. 

 

''¿Porque lo pedí por favor?'' dijo Chrollo con un tono sarcástico.

 

El rubio frunció el ceño ''¿Y qué te hace creer que haré lo que me pidas?''.   


 

Con un pequeño momento de silencio, Chrollo pensó en su respuesta y dijo ''Estoy aburrido y no tengo nada mejor que hacer más que contar los agujeros en tu techo, que por cierto, son 21'' mientras señalaba hacia arriba. 

 

Kurapika frunció el ceño, devolvió su atención al libro y con voz fría dijo ''Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de masacrar a sangre fría a toda mi familia''.

 

Chrollo soltó un suspiró de resignación, su mirada se endureció y respondió con el mismo tono que el rubio ''No es como que tú no hayas asesinado a mi familia tampoco''. 

 

En un instante, como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el filo de una bokken estaba contra en el cuello del criminal. Un rojo escarlata se encontraba mirándolo con total odio, Kurapika estaba parado a un lado de la cama y Chrollo sólo presionó más su piel contra el filo de la daga con una mirada indiferente. 

 

''Hazlo'' susurró con voz grave levantando un poco más su cuello. 

 

La mano que portaba la bokken tenía los nudillos blancos, incluso temblaba un poco. Pero así como el odio se desató, este se fue. 

 

Kurapika desvió su mirada del criminal, volvió a guardar su bokken en su bolsillo y caminó hacía su escritorio. Donde una pequeña estéreo posaba en el fondo en una esquina. Picó algunos botones y melodias de piano empezaron a sonar en la habitación. 

 

Ignorando todavía el criminal en su cama y las ganas de vomitar que lo asaltaron de repente, se sentó en su sofá de nuevo, le dio un trago a su té y siguió leyendo su libro. 

 

Chrollo viendo que no iba a sacar ninguna otra reacción del rubio, devolvió su atención al techo. 

 

Esa noche Chrollo no recibió cena. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje, hola  
> Feliz año y feliz navidad, amikos  
> Sé que tarde un montón, pero es que eran vacaciones de invierno y aquí andaba mi man, así que me distraje más de lo debido :'v  
> Pero weno, sé que no pasa mucho en este cap, pero juro que todo es para un bien común :'v.  
> Me gustó cómo salió, lo cual siempre son buenas noticias.  
> Gracias a Cmsp13 y TFG por dejar su partecita y a todos los demás que dejaron kudos <3.  
> Se los juro, hacen mi día y mis ganas de escribir son más :'v. 
> 
> Como siempre, si tienen algún review sean libres de dejarlo <3
> 
> Hasta luego c:


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hice una playlist de la música que me imagino yo Kurapika escucha cada que prende su estéreo.  
> Recomiendo mucho leer junto con la música, lo considero algo terapéutico y pues, sólo la disfruto mucho.  
> [Música de Kurapika](https://open.spotify.com/user/alexiswerofronteras/playlist/4qN07dMGog6vhxle0qakQq?si=zNZu8VzzQTSLTYsKGPzemQ.)  
>   
> La dejo por su alguien quiere escucharla!

Sintió como si su corazón diera un brinco y abrió los ojos abruptamente. Gotas de sudor frío corrían por su cuello y lo helado de la brisa que entraba por la ventana hacía que su piel se enchinara. Talló sus ojos con la parte de atrás de sus manos y se levantó a cerrar la ventana. 

 

El libro que estaba leyendo la noche pasada cayó de su regazo al piso, soltó un suspiró, lo recogió para dejarlo en el mueble de noche que estaba a un lado de su cama y fue a la ventana para cerrarla. 

 

Le gustaba ver el bosque por la mañana. El cielo empezaba a aclararse con rosas y naranjas, recibiendo la llegada del sol. Las sombras de los árboles empezaban a crecer y lo fresco de la mañana atravesaba las paredes de madera. La naturaleza siempre podía darle momentos de tranquilidad. Se sentía un poco más completo en la serenidad. 

 

''Buenos días'' le dijo una voz ronca. 

 

Kurapika detuvo por un momento su mano en el marco de la ventana, siguió mirando el paisaje afuera y decidió no responder al saludo. Ignorando la existencia de esa persona de igual manera que lo había estado haciendo desde que llegó. Dio la vuelta para ir a la cocina a prepararse desayuno. 

 

Tratando de retomar un poco de cordura a su vida, el Kurta de alguna manera logró volver a la rutina. Desde hace tres días, lo único que hacía era despertar, hacer desayuno, bañar al criminal, bañarse, hacer comida, limpiar la cabaña, leer, hacer cena, dormir y repetir. 

 

El criminal no cambió su comportamiento en ese periodo de tiempo. Y su progreso era nulo,  seguía sin poder moverse mucho y todas las veces que el rubio lo movía, la cara de Chrollo cambiaba a una máscara de frialdad que Kurapika sabía, ocultaba dolor. El rubio supuso que iba a tardar más que sólo unos pocos días para recuperarse totalmente, y que iba a ser un  proceso lento. 

 

''Me alegra que andes tan alegre como siempre'' dijo Chrollo con calma.

 

Lo que podía romper la pequeña cortina artificial de paz que Kurapika trataba de crear, eran las repetidas veces que el criminal lo provocaba, o tratada de mantener una conversación con él. Parecía que el de cabello azabache se entretenía viendo al rubio volverse una tabla rígida cada vez que sonaba su grave voz en la cabaña.

 

Arrastrando sus pies descalzos por la alfombra de la sala de estar, y sintiendo cómo otro dolor de cabeza se asomaba por su cien, llegó a la cocina con la intención de preparar café y un plato de cereal. (Y un platón de arroz y agua para su ''inquilino'').

 

Puso agua a hervir en una tetera y se sirvió su cereal con leche, añadiendo un poco de banana. Cuando terminó y buscó su tasa azul claro para su café, empezó a tener la sensación de que olvidaba algo. En la cocina se empezó a escuchar un ''Cucú, cucú'' y volteó a ver el reloj de la pared que marcaba las 7. Y entonces lo golpeó. Su ojos se agrandaron muchísimo y empezó a apurarse.  

 

Rápidamente Kurapika se apresuró a terminar lo que hacía. Se sentó, cerró los ojos y rezó un poco para empezar. Apenas y masticó su cereal e hizo una mueca de incomodidad por tomarse de un trago su café casi tibio. Ya que terminó, fue rápidamente a la habitación para dejarle el desayuno a Chrollo, se ganó una mirada de extrañez por parte del criminal, y regresó a la cocina a limpiar. 

 

Cuando terminó, cerró la llave del grifo. Fue a la habitación, directamente al clóset, a tomar la ropa que usaría (camisa blanca y pantalones blancos de tela ligera) y después se metió al baño cerrando la puerta tras él de un golpe. 

 

Chrollo en la cama y con su cabeza en el respaldo, presenció la frenesí del rubio con algo de curiosidad. Era extraño verlo romper su capa de hielo y demostrar abiertamente que estaba apresurado. Generalmente Kurapika sólo se limitaba a hacerse el que nada lo afectaba y mantenía una expresión de indiferencia a todo momento (lo cual Chrollo sabe es falso, pero el rubio sabe mantener fachadas). Pero esa mañana se veía bastante apurado.

 

Cuando de cabello azabache estaba terminando su plato de arroz y ya iba a tomar el vaso de agua, Kurapika salió del baño con el vapor siguiéndole. Se secaba el cabello con una toalla mientras regresaba al clóset, había olvidado los calcetines. 

 

El criminal miraba que el rubio se sentaba en el sillón rojo a un lado de él y ponía un calcetín en un pie, para luego ponerse su zapato, luego ponerse el otro calcetín en el otro pie y después el otro zapato. '' _ Extraño _ ''  pensó, pero de igual manera dijo como todas las mañanas ''Gracias por el desayuno''. 

 

El rubio entonces paró en seco sus movimientos y por fin lo miró a los ojos. Se levantó y se acercó a él. Miró al criminal frunciendo el ceño, estudiándolo. Chrollo se limitó a permanecer con la sonrisa falsa tan familiar en su rostro. Era típico del Kurta mirarlo fijamente por un momento sin decir nada, evidentemente discutiendo algo en su cabeza. Y como sabía que no iba a sacar ninguna respuesta útil preguntándole directamente por qué es que lo observa, siempre se limita a permanecer con su aspecto falso. 

 

En cambio en la cabeza del rubio, estaba la discusión de qué tenía que hacer con el criminal si quería dejar la cabaña. Pensó en las posibilidades de escape del criminal. Lo miró a él, después volteó a las repisas donde estaban los libros, después al baúl y de nuevo a él. Por fin rompiendo contacto con Chrollo, caminó al tocador a tomar su bolso, después a las repisas y tomó la Fun Cloth, echándola en su bolso.

 

Antes de salir de la habitación, volteó a ver a Chrollo una última vez. Como si quisiera corroborar algo. 

 

''Hasta luego'' respondió Chrollo a su mirada.

 

Sin decir nada, salió de la habitación y revisó su morral una última vez viendo si tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Ya listo, salió de la cabaña. 

 

* * *

 

El pueblo de Verónica estaba lleno de edificios que se parecían mucho entre sí. Todos eran chicos, ninguno sobrepasaba más de dos pisos. Construidos con ladrillos cálidos y techos de tejas rojizas. Kurapika tenía la teoría de que hace mucho tiempo un grupo de personas llegó a estos terrenos a asentarse, y usaron los mismos materiales para construir sus casas.

 

Como había poca circulación de automóviles, las calles de piedra y sus banquetas estrechas no molestaban a nadie. Las personas del pueblo producían ellos mismos lo que se necesitaba, sus propias verduras y frutas, ganado, sastrería, etc. Más allá de eso, no había otra necesidad para los pueblerinos, así que era raro ver camiones grandes o muchos carros por las calles.

 

Parecía que esa mañana nublada de otoño las personas prefirieron quedarse en la calidez de sus hogares, porque había menos personas circulando las avenidas de las que generalmente había. A Kurapika por primera vez le alegró la falta de pueblerinos por los puestos del mercado.

Con la prisa que tenía, no tenía humor de pequeñas conversaciones triviales con las señoras que se topaba. Así que al dar vuelta en la esquina, fue directo al pequeño establecimiento que estaba lleno de flores enfrente y con un letrero que decía ''Florería''. El negocio de la señora Merla. Empujó la puerta de vidrio y escuchó una pequeña campana cuando entró.

 

''Buenos días, Kurapika'' le recibió alegremente la nieta de la dueña, Susy, si mal no recordaba. ''¿En qué puedo ayudarte?''

 

El rubio sonrió un poco y de forma cortés le dijo ''Buenos días, Susy. ¿Podrías darme una docena de Azucenas, por favor?''.

 

* * *

 

El criminal soltó una risa sofocada cuando el rubio salió de la cabaña, le causó gracia cuando vio que el rubio se llevó el fun cloth. En ese momento, inmóvil y sin tener idea de dónde estaba, no tenía planeado irse. Su plan era descansar y rehabilitarse lo más pronto posible en manos del rubio. Era un malo y arriesgado plan, pero era un plan. No podía darse el lujo de crear ingeniosas estrategias cuando no tiene nada de nen, ni fuerza y está totalmente indefenso a merced del Kurta, del mismo clan Kurta que había masacrado hace años. El único joven que ha tenido éxito con sus planes contra él. Ese que lo quería muerto más que nada, sí, él. 

 

La vida siempre quería jugarle en contra, pero esta vez parecía que se cobraría todas las atrocidades que ha hecho desde sus empezadas por dejarlo en una situación así.

 

Memorias de la vez que estuvo en el bosque Lukso aparecieron en su mente, esas memorias pasaron a otros recuerdos no muy agradables que prefería no tener en su cabeza, así que poniendo su mente en blanco y cerrándose al mundo, se fue a dormir de nuevo. 

 

A su mala suerte, la oscuridad de su sueño fue asaltada por figuras del pasado. Figuras que prefería no ver en ese momento. Personas borrosas que lo miraban fijamente con ojos bien abiertos. De dos o tres figuras, pasaron a aparecer casi 30. Todas con su mirada fijada en él. 

 

Entonces una se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre su pecho. Chrollo sintió cómo si era parte de su cuerpo se hundiera y sintió un gran vacío. Cuando la figura alejó su mano de su pecho, tenía en la palma de su mano un círculo blanco. Una bola que irradiaba su propia luz blanca.

 

Todas las demás figuras borrosas corrieron hacia él, cada una poniendo sus manos en su cuerpo. Por cada palma en su piel, Chrollo sentía que se hundía más y más, mientras el vacío se hacía más grande. 

 

Cuando una palma llegó a su frente, Chrollo abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró el otro lado de la cama, donde la luz del sol pegaba en su brazo y después miró el techo. 

 

En ese momento se abre una puerta y se vuelve a cerrar. El sonido de unas llave chocando con una superficie y bolsas de papel rosándose. Kurapika había vuelto. 

 

Cuando dejó las cosas en la mesa, Kurapika fue a su habitación y encontró a Chrollo con los ojos bien abiertos y algo sudado. Este volteó a verlo y dijo con una pequeña sonrisa 

 

''Bienvenido de vuelta'' con un tono burlón.

 

Entonces el rostro de Kurapika se distorsionó en una mueca de molestia y sintió su sangre calentarse en un instante. Se acercó a Chrollo a zancadas y lo levantó de forma brusca para ponerlo en su silla. Chrollo no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido bajo por el dolor de sus músculos. 

 

Kurapika lo empujó al baño y puso el agua de la bañera en frío. Desvistió a Chrollo a estirones mientras la respiración de Chrollo sólo se profundizaba por el dolor en sus músculos. El rubio apretaba y jalaba su bata más fuerte de lo necesario, haciendo que la piel del criminal ardiera en dolor. Terminó de desvestirlo y lo levantó brúscamente para meterlo a la bañera que todavía no estaba llena de agua. 

 

El agua fría estaba casi congelada, y era muy molesta. Justo cuando tocó el agua, Chrollo cerró los ojos y empezó a temblar un poco, con indiferencia en su rostro. '' _ Tengo que aprender a callarme de vez en cuando _ ''  pensaba algo enojado. 

 

El rubio se dio la vuelta para salir del baño, deteniéndose titubeante en el marco de la puerta y soltó un suspiro. Chrollo seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando Kurapika caminó de nuevo a la bañera, se agachó para cerrar la llave de la izquierda y abrir la derecha. Chrollo sintió agua caliente caer en su rodilla y abrió los ojos para ver al rubio, pero este ya había salido del baño cerrando la puerta fuertemente. '' _ Curioso _ ''  pensó.

 

De regreso en la cocina, Kurapika se puso su mandil, recogió su cabello en una coleta alta  y empezó a cortar los vegetales que había comprado. Volteó a ver el reloj y marcaban pasadas el medio día. Tenía que limpiar la casa, preparar la comida y hacer los preparativos del día si quería tener todo listo antes de que se hiciera oscuro. '' _ Tengo que apurarme _ '' pensó.

Tomó los vegetales cortados y los puso en la hoya con agua hirviendo. Echó el mundo de hierbas que necesitaba y empezó a preparar la carne de res para marinar. Separó las hierbas restante y unas pocas más para ponerlas en una bolsa de tela. Revisó la máquina de arroz y todavía tenía lo suficiente para dos porciones, poniendo la máquina en caliente y agregando un poco de agua para que el arroz se hidrate. Dejando por último una última vuelta a la hoya para echar la carne ya marinada. 

 

Ya que terminó en la cocina, empezó a barrer la casa y tenerla presentable para la tarde. Al estar barriendo su cabello terminó en una coleta baja y volvió a recogerlo. A la mitad de sacar la basura, sintió demasiado silencio, y fue a prender la radio en su habitación, notas de piano sonando en la cabaña. 

 

Esperaba que fuera una buena tarde. 

 

* * *

El pajarito cucú salió de su hogar en el reloj y cantaba marcando las 9 de la noche. Kurapika estaba en la cocina vaciando el té que hizo esa tarde en su tetera especial de blanco y rojo.  Dejó la cazuela vacía en el lavabo, se mojó las manos y las secó junto su sudor en la pequeña toalla. Estaba algo cansado, pero terminó justo a tiempo. 

 

Caminando a la mesa sacó de las bolsas 3 velas rojas y fue a la sala de estar para ponerlas arriba de la chimenea. Ahora lo último que le quedaba por hacer era ir a cambiarse de nuevo. 

 

Y por más veces que haya entrado y salido de su habitación estos días, todavía le molestaba mucho ver la figura del criminal en su cama, sólo mirando el techo.

 

Ya era bastante bizarro y frustrante verlo en su cama. Aparte de eso que solamente haga una cosa cada vez que lo encontraba despierto era hastioso. Estaba empezando a perturbarlo, que lo único que hacía era ver el techo. 

 

Sacudió su cabeza y se agachó en la última gaveta de su clóset, donde tenía la ropa que no usaba todos los días. 

 

Sus ropas tradicionales era algo que apreciaba mucho, pero prefería tenerlas en la tranquilidad de lo apartado. No era que odiaba usarlas, ni su origen, simplemente se podía llegar a sentir asfixiado a veces cuando se veía en el espejo con ellas. 

 

Se dio cuenta que estaba apretando de más la prenda azul con amarillo, parpadeó dos veces y se levantó para ir al baño cambiarse. Ignorando al hombre en su cama que seguía inmuto a su presencia. 

 

Al cerrar la puerta, se empezó a cambiar y cuando terminó se miró en el espejo. Todavía traía su liga en el cabello y la quitó. Acomodó su cabello detrás de sus orejas para que se vieran sus pendientes. Compuso un poco su cuello y la bata de encima que había quedado un poco desviada a la izquierda. Por último cepilló un par de veces su cabello hasta que estuvo satisfecho con lo aplacado que estaba. Pensó en que tenía que cortarse el cabello pronto. 

 

Salió del baño y le dio al vuelta a su cama para ir al baúl, buscando su caja especial, encontrando lo que necesitaba. 

 

Recordó los días de su infancia cuando su mamá le explicaba la importancia de rendirle honores a tus ancestros. Que gracias a ellos tú estás aquí y que es un acto importante darles sus respetos cuando lo indique. 

 

Los ojos de Kurapika se volvieron cálidos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Pasó sus dedos suavemente por el plástico. Consideraba que su abuela se parecía mucho más a su madre que a él. Viendo la fotografía siempre veía la sonrisa amorosa de su madre, la que ponía cuando de pequeño llegaba llorando a la cocina por un raspón.

 

Aún así mucha gente le dijo en su tiempo que se parecía más él a su abuela que su mamá. 

 

''Ahora veo de dónde sacaste rasgos tan finos'' dijo una voz ronca. 

 

Kurapika no pudo evitar que un gruñido de fastidio saliera de sus labios y pegó el marco a su pecho, saliendo de la habitación. Casi arrastrando los pies.

 

Prendió las velas de la chimenea y puso el marco en medio de ellas. Fue a la cocina y sirvió dos tazas de té en pequeñas tazas de porcelana que combinaban con la tetera. Tomó algunas hierbas, las puso en un vaso y las prendió para que perfumen la cabaña.Agarró las azucenas y las puso en un florero. 

 

Regresó a la sala de estar, con la bandeja de tés y el florero. Colocó el florero y una taza a un lado del marco, y se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea ya prendida con su taza de té en manos y acercando un poco sus pies descalzos al calor del carbón. 

 

Y así empezó el festejo de cumpleaños de su difunta abuela materna. 

 

Miró por un momento la foto, una mujer en sus 70, sonriente, rubia y con ojos azules. Cariño apareció en los ojos azules de Kurapika y sonrisa redondeaba sus mejillas, aclaró su garganta y con un pequeño susurro dijo ''¿Cómo estás?''. 

 

Obvio no hubo respuesta, pero algo que su madre siempre le decía tenía que empezar. Era muy irrespetuoso hablarle a sus mayores egoístamente sin preguntar cómo están primero. Sin evidentemente obtener respuesta siguió con su conversación. Con cosas como ''Yo estoy bien, en lo que cabe'', ''Te extraño a ti y a los demás'', un que otro ''Lo siento'', y ''Espero y todos estén bien''. 

 

Duró varios minutos así, con su voz débil. Un pequeño susurro dulce que escapaba de sus labios. Un punto atrás de su cabeza le recordaba la presencia maligna que invadía su paz y hogar, pero su orgullo le dijo que no debería dejar que ÉL arruine su tradición. Así que aunque sea más lógico no hablar en voz alta para no ser escuchado, prefería seguir cumpliendo sus deseos sin importarle. 

 

En un punto Kurapika se quedó sin cosas que decir y sólo miraba su taza ya vacía.

 

La angustia quería comenzar a invadirlo.

 

Sentía su garganta cerrarse y sus ojos empezaban a arder. 

 

Se empezaba a sentir molesto, muy molesto. Aunque este debería ser un día de alegría para él y sus ancestros, no podía evitar que la amargura lo cubriera como siempre. Empezó a sentir escalofríos y apretó sus ojos. A todo eso recordó que el asesino de su familia estaba en el mismo techo que él, sano y salvo gracias a él mismo. Todo por cobardía y debilidad. 

 

Una pequeña lágrima escapó por su blanca mejilla y la secó de inmediato con sus dedos. 

 

No iba a dejar que sus pensamientos lo hundieran más de lo que ya estaba. Se levantó del sillón e hizo una pequeña reverencia a la foto, apagó las velas y regresó a la cocina. Tomó un plato hondo, sirvió del estofado de res (receta de su madre) y se sentó en la mesa para comer. No sin antes orar silenciosamente. 

 

Comía lentamente, apreciando los sabores tan nostálgicos en su paladar. Una pequeña delicadez dando vueltas en su estómago. '' _ No todo lo del pasado tiene que ser malo _ '' , o al menos eso creía. Pero memorias amargas asaltaron su conciencia, apagando su mirada y dejando caer su cuchara. Igual siguió comiendo tratando de recuperar esa calidez momentánea. 

 

Al terminar pensó en si llevarle o no sopa al criminal. Su primer instinto y respuesta obvia era un no rotundo. No quería que una parte de su gente llegara a él, por más mínima que sea. Pero por otra parte quería que se recuperara pronto y no había preparado arroz de nuevo. 

 

Optó por hacer más arroz y lo dejó cocinarse en la máquina en lo que él lavaba trastes y acomodaba las cosas de la mesa. Ya que el arroz estuvo listo lo sirvió en el mismo platoncito que siempre y sirvió un vaso grande de agua para llevárselo. 

 

* * *

Cuando el rubio entró a la habitación, seguía usando esas ropas tradicionales que lo vio utilizar la vez que lo vio en YorkShin. Era extraño verlo con esa prenda tribal. Más por el hecho de que no había cambiado nada en esos 2 casi 3 años. Sólo su cabello, y su mirada, que se había convertido en algo mucho más apagado y pesado. Nada a comparación de la ágil y despierta que tenía años atrás.  

 

Kurapika traía su cena en manos y Chrollo estaba aliviado que no decidió negársela esa noche.

 

Aunque se dirigía a él, no miraba a Chrollo a los ojos, como de costumbre. Estaba viendo la ventana, como de costumbre. Dejó el plato en la mesa, fue al estante para tomar un libro diferente que la noche pasada y se sentó en el sillón rojo donde duerme, como de costumbre. 

 

Chrollo estaba pensando en que por más lastimoso, fastidioso y torturante que podría ser, se podía acostumbrar a eso. Tres comidas al día (con suerte y si se sabe callar), baños calientes, una recuperación lenta pero segura y un techo donde no pasar frío. Era aburrido, sí, pero mejor que cualquier otra situación. 

 

Recargó su cabeza en el respaldo a como pudo, y empezó a comer lentamente. Creía que ya había descifrado mínimo en qué región del mapa estaba la cabaña, y de acuerdo al clima, los árboles y los pájaros que pasaban por la ventana, supuso que estaba en algún pequeño país del sur. De esos que estaban más desconectados del mundo que conectados. Verificó mentalmente su lista de países y había mínimo 5 países que entraban en esas características.. 

 

No de que le iba a servir mucho en ese momento, pero lo más probable es que en el futuro sí. Pero ahora que ya tiene una idea de dónde está, tenía mucho tiempo de sobra para pensar en nada. 

 

Cerró los ojos masticando pausadamente el insípido grano blanco. Y en eso algo aterrizó, ideas locas llegaron a su cabeza.

 

Si había algo que preferiría no hacer, era convivir con el Kurta. No quería llevarse bien con el Kurta, pero a como estaba su situación, parecía que necesitaba mínimo que el rubio no sintiera inmensas ganas de matarlo cada vez que lo viera. O algo un poco más que indiferencia, algo mínimamente más positivo. 

 

Tragó y tomó otro bocado. Tenía que empezar en algún lugar. Abrió los ojos y volteó a ver al joven concentrado en su libro. Su brazo estaba recargado en el sillón y su mejilla en sus nudillos. Mantenía el libro con otra mano y rompía su pose cada vez que volteaba la página. La luz de la lámpara daba sombras a sus facciones, señalando lo finas que podían llegar a ser. Chrollo incluso vio la sombra de sus largas pestañas pegar con sus mejillas. Y de seguro el rubio ya notó que estaba siendo observado, pero como de costumbre no reaccionó a su mirada. 

 

Chrollo bajó la mirada al libro que tenía Kurapika en manos y no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente al ver el título. Si era un hombre de ideas locas, este era un buen ejemplo.

 

''Tu abuela fue una muy bella mujer''. 

 

Notó que el cuerpo del rubio se tensó de inmediato y sus cejas se juntaron un poco, pero aún así no comentó nada. Chrollo pensó en tentar su suerte. 

 

''Me parece interesante ver cómo mantienes este tipo de tradiciones'' comentó Chrollo con voz casual y suave, ahora mirando sus pies entre las sábanas ''Cualquier otra persona en tu situación o experiencia, lo dejaría por la paz y quemaría todo rastro del pasado. Pero tú no, eso se puede considerar respetable'' terminó mirando al rubio de reojo. 

 

Cuando Kurapika vio a Chrollo, este no se sorprendió de ver la mirada escarlata e intensa que casi lo atravesaba.

 

''No me interesa tu respeto'' dijo Kurapika enojado y apenas moviendo sus labios.

 

Chrollo soltó otra una pequeña risa entre dientes, su pecho le dolió por el movimiento. ''Entiendo, pero aún así. Es respetable que rindas honores a tu pasado como se debe. Además de que en mi opinión es una buena tradición, por cierto''. A Kurapika se le enchino la piel por el comentario ''Muchas personas entierran sus antepasados lo más hondo posible en sus vidas para no volver a saber de sus raíces''.

 

El rubio había regresado su mirada al libro y trataba de concentrarse. No pensaba seguir haciéndole caso, más por el hecho de que escuchó una de sus actividades más personales y eso lo irritaba demasiado.

 

Pequeñas gotas de sudor brotaban en la frente del rubio y sus ropas se sentían un poco más pesadas de lo normal. 

 

''Como yo'' dijo Chrollo dejando el plato en el mueble y tomando su agua de dos tragos antes de proseguir ''Para mí es mejor enterrar memorias inservibles del pasado, como ancestros y familia'' dijo con voz baja haciéndose el que no quiere ser escuchado, pero sabe el rubio escuchará. 

 

''¿Y.... haces todo esto con todos tus familiares o sólo los más cercanos?'' comentó de nuevo el criminal con falsa cortesía tratando de hacer que el Kurta mantuviera una conversación con él.

 

Silencio.

 

''¿Qué era lo que preparaste toda la tarde? Olía muy bien''. 

 

Más silencio.

 

''¿Tenías hermanos?'' preguntó empujando un poco más sus límites. 

 

''¿A ti qué te importa?'' escupió por fin con odio el rubio, sin dejar sus ojos de las páginas. Chrollo ya había notado que llevaba más de un minuto en la misma página. 

 

El criminal dejó pasar otro silencio, ahora empezado por él mismo. Sabía que la pregunta del Kurta tenía sentido, en realidad no le importaba su familia o lo que cocinara, pero…

 

''Debe ser bueno tener bonitas memorias de tu infancia'' dijo el criminal mirando el techo. 

 

Hubo un momento de silencio donde Kurapika alzó lentamente su rostro totalmente del libro y miró fijamente a Chrollo con ojos rojos y llenos de odio. ''¿Bonito?'' susurró. 

 

Chrollo seguía con la mirada en el techo. 

 

''¡¿Bonito?!'' siguió en casi un grito ''¿Crees que fue bonito saber a tus 12 años que te quedaste completamente solo? Sin familia, sin amigos. Nada''. La voz de Kurapika es casi un susurro, pero trataba de no empezar a gritar para no romper demasiado su compostura. Pero los dos sabían que estaba lleno de odio. Kurapika sentía que sus mejillas ardían, sus dedos apretaban fuertemente el libro entre sus manos y algo pequeño se formaba en su garganta. 

 

Odiaba a ese hombre, con cada parte de su ser. No había otra cosa que deseara más que simplemente matarlo en ese momento.

 

''Saber que tu familia no está'' continuó Kurapika ''por algo tan trivial y ordinario como el dinero... Me dolió, me hirió y me marcó de por vida...Algo que no creo tú entiendas'' diciendo eso último con voz más fuerte y segura.

 

Chrollo sintió un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo por ese último comentario.

 

''No tienes ningún derecho a comentar algo sobre mi familia'' terminó Kurapika.

 

El criminal seguía observando el techo y Kurapika cansado de prestarle atención a su enemigo, le dio vuelta de nuevo a la página de su libro tratando de calmar sus nervios. 

 

Entonces Chrollo dijo fríamente ''Entiendo tu odio'' fuerte y claro ''Si me hubiera enterado que había un sobreviviente de tu clan, te hubiera buscado sin fin hasta asesinarte... Pero al final hicimos lo que hicimos por un trabajo, no fue nada personal. No es algo en lo que no estés familiarizado''. 

 

Kurapika volvió a quitar su vista de su libro, lo cerró y se levantó para acercarse a la cama. Quedó de altura al rostro del criminal, agachándose un poco y apuntándole con el dedo le dijo en su cara con todo el desprecio que pudo '' _ Arruinaste mi vida _ '' y regresó a su lugar.

 

Vio que el rubio tomó un respiro y se volvió a acomodar. Está bien, Chrollo llegó a algún lado. No sabe bien dónde todavía, pero al menos tuvo más de 10 palabras intercambiadas, más que de costumbre. Terminó casi muerto, pero eso era casi inevitable.

 

Dándole un poco de espacio al rubio, volvió a permanecer en silencio. Dejó que se enfriara un poco, si pensaba hacer avances con él, tenía que invertir mucha paciencia a su frágil temperamento. Mientras pensaba en cómo responder.

 

No podía decir la verdad, que su clan y su familia no le importaban ni le iban a importar en ningún punto de su vida. Para él es trabajo y las personas separadas a él no tiene valor en su juicio. Pero no podía decir eso a menos que quisiera terminar con más hematomas de los que ya tenía, y una recuperación más lenta.

 

Ya que notó que el Kurta había pasado más de 5 páginas y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad  ''Sólamente decía que es bueno que le guardes respeto a tus buenas memorias'' dijo sin emoción alguna viendo el techo ''No todos tienen la suerte de tener una bonita infancia como tú con padres que te querían y hasta abuelos que miraban por ti''.

 

Kurapika al final decidió seguir ignorándolo y Chrollo no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

 

Rindiéndose un poco, siguió contando de nuevo los agujeros del techo. Jugaba a ver si encontraba alguna forma en peculiar en los hoyos, o cuánto tiempo tardaría en tirar todo ese hotel con sólo dañar un círculo. 

 

Volteó de nuevo al rubio y seguía concentrado en su libro. Chrollo decidió empujar su idea.

 

''Entonces...'' empezó con tono casual de nuevo y ganándose una rodada de ojos por parte del rubio ''Si el tema es difícil para ti, ¿porqué te llama la atención un libro que trata prácticamente de lo que te causa ese dolor?'' dijo hablando del libro en las manos del rubio.

 

Era una pregunta honesta, la verdad. Chrollo sentía sincera curiosidad del por que Kurapika estaba leyendo '' _ Neteweyên Yekbûyî _ '' un libro sobre culturas extintas, si le causaba dolor recordar a su gente. 

 

Kurapika soltó un suspiró y volteó a ver a Chrollo de nuevo. Demasiadas veces por ese día a su gusto. Estaba demasiado hablador y le molestaba. Al principio no tenía intenciones de responder con la verdad, pero en realidad es una razón bastante importante para él. Y si Chrollo Lucifer de las personas más antipáticas que ha conocido, hasta sentiría culpa.

 

''¿ Y a ti qué te importa?'' escupió de nuevo Kurapika.

 

''Es mera curiosidad'' dijo Chrollo algo juguetón, viendo lo agresivo que es el Kurta. 

 

Kurapika pareció pensarlo y al final dijo seriamente con la importancia que él cree se merece ''Es sustancial conocer culturas pasadas por sus aportes a nuestras vidas diarias. Me gusta brindar respeto a quien respeto merece'' soltó la respiración que no sabía estaba guardando ''Además,... nadie merece ser olvidado''. 

 

Chrollo dejó de ver a Kurapika y volteó a la luz de la luna en la cama ''Todos seremos olvidados algún día, no importa lo que hagamos''.

 

Kurapika le lanza una mirada venenosa y dice ''No es como que alguien como tú pueda entender un sentimiento como este… si es que tienes sentimientos en absoluto''.

 

La pequeña risa que soltó Chrollo hizo que escalofríos treparan por el cuello de Kurapika.

 

''Lo que digas'' terminó con tono burlón. 

 

Kurapika siguió lanzándole miradas feas y acusadoras. Pero lentamente regresaba a donde se había quedado en el capítulo. 

 

''Tal vez'' interrumpió de nuevo Chrollo, y Kurapika lo miró volteó a ver con ojos bien abiertos y arqueando sus cejas cuestionandolo. ¿Por qué todavía no se calla? ''Si me prestaras el libro podría entender mejor esos  _ sentimientos _ que dices''.

 

Al Kurta se le cayó la mandíbula por el comentario. No esperaba una petición así. Tal vez un comentario atacando sus creencias, algo como que las personas no tienen valor, no… eso. 

'' _¿Por qué debería darle el libro?'' _pensó el rubio. Ese asesino no tiene derecho alguno de pedir algo, y tampoco se lo quería dar. 

 

Kurapika regresó su concentración al libro, pero, después de dos intentos para concentrarse, se rindió y lo dejó en el antebrazo del sillón abierto en la página en que se quedó. Se levantó, fue al estante a tomar el primer libro que vio, prendiendo la estéreo de paso. Música de piano sonando fuertemente.  


 

Chrollo miró cómo se acercó con un libro de pasta negra, extendió su mano y el rubio lo dejó en su palma. ''Gracias'' dijo cortésmente y satisfecho consigo mismo.

 

Kurapika no respondió y esperaba que al menos con un libro podría callarse. Si darle un pequeño lujo al criminal significaba que iba a dejar de tratar de crear conversaciones, era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar por pequeños momentos de paz. 

 

Así, regresó a su lugar en el sillón, tomó el libro y siguió con su lectura. Esta vez logrando concentrarse, pues Chrollo por fin parecía haber perdido interés en él. 

 

El criminal estaba aliviado de tener éxito. No era mucho, pero si seguía viendo las mismas cuatro paredes nada más, se iba a volver loco. Fue arriesgado, pero logró que el Kurta le prestara lectura. Algo decente para distraerse del infierno en el que estaba. Uno  _ cómodo _ pero igual insufrible. 

 

Observó el título de la tapa '' _Theory of Michael Charles. Space and our day by day_ ''. Se veía interesante, no había escuchado de él antes, pero esperaba que fuera algo decente. El rubio tenía títulos que sí conocía y podría respetar, así que supuso que su gusto era mínimo pasable.

 

Abrió el libro en la primera página, era difícil maniobrar con sólo un brazo y leer con el libro en su pecho, pero posible. No se podía quejar. 

 

Al final los dos se durmieron muy tarde, con la música de fondo, Kurapika sin cambiarse a su pijama y Chrollo a casi acabar el libro tirado en su pecho. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin usaré mis notas para decir algo relevante del fic, jaja.  
> No sé si ustedes también lo notaron (yo lo noté apenas este cap, y por lenta. mis disculpas) pero hay una INMENSA  
> discrepancia con los poderes de Chrollo y la Fun Cloth :'v.  
> Al darme cuenta, decidí que pues, la ignoraré :'v.  
> LO SIENTOOOO, es que tendría que cambiar muchísimas cosas que son importantes en el fic, y pues, al final es un fic:'v  
> y aparte mío v':.  
> Así que lo siento mucho, pero aunque la Fun Cloth debería estar activa sólo cuando el Nen de Chrollo lo esté, aquí será un objeto aparte.
> 
> Además de otra cosa, cambié la distancia de la cabaña al pueblo en el capítulo 2 de 10 min a 1 hra, porque cuando iba al trabajo pensé ''¿NO ES DEMASIADO CERCA EN REALIDAD?''.  
> Tengo un muy mal sentido del tiempo y distancia al caminar, otra disculpa :'v.
> 
> Y me ayudaría mucho si podrían darme sus comentarios sobre mi redacción.  
> Es uno de los elementos que más me preocupan, principalmente por el hecho de que este es mi primer fic, la verdad tengo muchos planes para esta historia y quiero hacerlo bien.  
> Así que si tienen algún comentario o crítica, les agradecería mucho que la dejaran abajo. 
> 
> Ya al final, este capítulo salió como esperaba. Me gustó, otra buena noticia. Espero y siga así.  
> En el capítulo pasado tuve mis primeros comentarios!! Por Hanareader y Kamil07. Thank you very much!! I really appreciate the gesture. Hope you like this chapter too.  
> También quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron kudos como Marry8me y Luna999, y todos los demás invitados. Se agradece muchísimo <3.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo, nos vemos !


	5. Capítulo 5

Parpadeó un par de veces despertando, con la luz del sol pegando en su rostro. No quiso levantarse inmediatamente. La noche había sido larga, con angustia todavía saltando por sus poros. No recordaba mucho lo que había soñado en la noche, pero sabía que no había sido placentero.

Apretó los ojos y enderezó su espalda en el sillón lentamente. Tomó aire por la nariz y lo sacó por la boca lentamente, dos veces. Talló sus ojos con sus puños y se levantó. Parándose de puntitas sentía lo frío del piso. Estiró toda su espalda juntando sus brazos hacia arriba, después giró de lado a lado para estirar su tronco y dejó sus talones caer.

Volteó a ver al intruso de su paz y tranquilidad que seguía dormido en su cama, con el libro que le prestó el día anterior en su pecho. Frunció un poco el ceño con la esperanza de poder hacerlo desaparecer con sólo una mirada venenosa. Viendo que el hombre no iba a sufrir con sólo mirándolo feo y en realidad respiraba pacíficamente se rindió.

Soltó un suspiro y quitó el libro de su pecho para ponerlo en la repisa. Fue al closet a agarrar un cambio de ropa sencilla para cambiarse la ropa de su clan. Empezaban a sentirse pesadas y necesitaba de la libertad de usar su ropa holgada. Tomó un pants de algodón color gris, una playera básica blanca y se metió al baño para cambiarse.

En cuanto el rubio cerró la puerta, Chrollo abrió los ojos. Tapándose el sol movió su brazo para taparse los ojos, su hombro le dolió. Inhaló y exhaló dos veces lentamente, se sentía cansado. Trató de levantar su cuerpo con el brazo. El libro cayó al piso, maldijo en voz baja pero no se molestó en recogerlo, hacer más movimiento era molesto y doloroso. Recargó su cabeza en la pared y soltó un suspiro. Su cuello dolía por la incómoda posición. Su inmovilidad en general y lento recuperamiento le traían pendiente, pero iba a ser demasiado pedir al rubio que le ayudara con eso. Resignado y algo frustrado se quedó mirando al techo.

Cuando Kurapika salió del baño, sus miradas cruzaron por un momento. Manteniendo contacto visual Chrollo dijo con tono seco lo que decía todas las mañanas ''Buenos días''.

Kurapika devolvió su mirada a la pared y siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado nada. En el marco de la puerta escuchó a Chrollo decir ''¿Podrías por favor pasarme el libro del piso y otro para leer?''. Se detuvo y volteó de mala gana con fastidio en su rostro.

 

* * *

 

Kurapika estaba sentado en el comedor mirando los árboles bailar por la ventana. Empezaba a sentirse cansado y eso lo ponía de mal humor, evidentemente. Sentía sus brazos más pesados de lo normal, su reflejo en el baño le dijo que sus ojeras estaban más oscuras y su nivel de energía era bajo. Dormir en el sillón por 4 noches seguidas dejaba una tensión molesta en sus hombros. Tomó otro sorbo de su tasa. El café en sus manos no parecía hacer efecto y organizaba en su cabeza la lista de tareas de ese día; tenía pensado atender el jardín… y era lo único que quería hacer ese día.

Al terminar su café, cerró los ojos soltando un largo suspiro y se levantó a acomodar la silla del comedor. La brisa de la ventana hizo que su flequillo le picara los ojos y tomó la liga de su muñeca para recoger su cabello en una coleta baja. Cuando levantó el rostro, devolvió su atención hacia afuera.

Las nubes habían tapado los rayos del sol, y el color gris resaltaba la frialdad del bosque. La brisa soplaba levemente haciendo que algunas hojas bailarán en círculo.

Viendo las hojas caer, tuvo una idea. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, llegando a sus ojos que se iluminaron un poco por la emoción. Miró el reloj en la pared “09:13”, era buen tiempo.

Rápido fue a su habitación y notó que Chrollo había dejado el libro que le prestó en la mesa de noche, y se había vuelto a dormir. Toda la tarde del día anterior no trató de hacer conversación y parece que el cansancio de desvelarse en la noche cobró sus consecuencias. Dejando de pensar en él, fue al armario a sacar unas botas y un mandil azul. Teniendo todo lo necesario salió a su porche y dejó cubetas, palas y rastrillos en el piso de madera, para agacharse frente a los arbustos y flores que decoraban su casa.

Algunos rayos del sol se escapaban de las nubes y bañaban el césped alrededor de su hogar. Las hojas estaban en el piso por que el aire se había detenido. Sintiendo algo de tranquilidad y con una sonrisa ligera se agachó frente a su pequeño jardín. Su colección de plantas era variada, decorando el perímetro de su cabaña. Si le alguien le preguntara si le gustaba la jardinería, podría decir que sí con gusto; era un hábito que aprendió de su padre.

Su papá siempre le decía de niño la importancia que tiene la naturaleza con uno mismo. Remarcándole que las plantas son seres vivos que conviven con todos los seres vivos del planeta, por lo tanto debemos respetarlas y cuidarlas.

Años después aprendió cómo funciona la fotosíntesis y el verdadero peso a las palabras de su padre. Eso y el valor sentimental, hacía que Kurapika cuidara su jardín como un Edén.

Con los aires frescos de otoño, ya no había muchas abejas posándose en las flores, y la temporada de mariposas no era hasta verano. Igual, a Kurapika le gustaba ver los curiosos capullos de las pequeñas ramas que sobresalían de la tierra; Empezaba a sentir esos pequeños momentos de paz que tanto necesitaba.

 

* * *

 

Estaba leyendo el libro que le prestó el rubio en la mañana, pasando las páginas a un ritmo constante. Los personajes no le convencían, pero la historia era más interesante que dejar sus pensamientos fluir. Parecía que el Kurta estaba afuera de la cabaña y la habitación seguía como estaba la noche anterior, sin la Fun Cloth a la vista desde el día anterior. Parece que el bastardo por fin decidió esconderla.

No quería pensar en sus intenciones en ese momento, así que devolvió su atención a la historia.

''Plácidamente posaba George sobre la piedra, observando a su narciso cantar por lo lejos. Entre el tumulto de rostros el suyo era el más brillante, rostro comparado con los Adonis y los ángeles''.

Chrollo cerró el libro, no podía creer que el rubio tuviera algo así en su colección. Irritado, cerró los ojos e ignoró el ruido en su estómago. No deberían ser más de la media tarde.

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta abrirse, algo metálico caer al piso y un largo suspiro. Después Kurapika empezó a hacer ruido en la cocina, y Chrollo esperara que le trajeran su desayuno finalmente.

Afortunadamente, el rubio entró a la habitación con el plato de arroz y un vaso grande de agua helada. Traía un mandil puesto y llevaba el olor a tierra mojada junto con él. Chrollo no comentó nada cuando entró y dejó la comida en la mesa de noche a un lado suyo.

''Termina rápido'' dijo el Kurta mientras salía de la habitación. Chrollo sin dirigirle la palabra o responderle, se acomodó ignorando los punzantes dolores y comió su arroz blanco.

15 minutos después, Chrollo estaba tomando de su vaso de agua cuando una brisa helada entró por la ventana haciendo que su piel se erizara. Kurapika entró de nuevo trayendo el olor a comida tras suyo. El criminal dejó el vaso en la mesa de noche y esperó escuchando al rubio montar la silla. Cuando una duda llegó a su cabeza.

''¿No te molesta bañarme todos los días?'' preguntó Chrollo en tono frío. El rubio dándole la espalda lo ignoró, ocupado con la silla; pero Chrollo podía notar la línea recta que se formaba en sus hombros. ''No es algo placentero ni para ti o para mí'' siguió comentando secamente. Kurapika se volteó acarreando la silla y su mirada no mostraba emociones, ni siquiera molestia, lo cual era curioso. En esos 4 días que lleva en la cabaña, Chrollo todavía no podía predecir los cambios de humor del rubio, claro, podía lograr que cambiaran, pero nunca sabía cómo iba a reaccionar o qué es lo que iba a hacer.

Entonces Kurapika hizo contacto visual con él ''Estoy seguro que sabes es la manera más rápida de tratar las heridas abiertas. Pero si quieres pudrirte lentamente sólo dímelo y apresuro el proceso'' Soltó con veneno.

El criminal se quedó callado por un momento, estudiando los ojos enojados del rubio y él con su máscara de indiferencia, pero volvió a recostar su cabeza a la almohada diciendo tranquilamente ''No, gracias. Estoy bien así''.

Irritado, Kurapika pasó sus brazos por las piernas de Chrollo más lento de lo normal. Tal vez controlando sus ganas de ahorcarlo o porque le daba asco el contacto, Chrollo no decidía por qué.

Pero algo captó la atención de Chrollo. Algo que en otras luces (o tal vez porque nunca había prestado la suficiente atención) no había mirado.

El rubio tiene pecas.

Pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas y nariz, que pasarían desapercibidas en otro tipo de iluminación, pero con la luz del sol llegaron a resaltar.

Kurapika ignorando la mirada del criminal en su rostro lo levantó sin esfuerzo y lo sentó en la silla para entrar al baño. Lo desvistió, lo metió a la bañera y controló el agua de tal manera que no estuviera ni muy fría, ni muy caliente. Agarró el bote de jabón líquido de la repisa, echó al agua y también echó shampoo al cabello de Chrollo. Chrollo notó que era un shampoo diferente al que usó el día anterior. El rubio terminó dándole la cubeta al criminal. Dejó el agua de la bañera correr y salió.

 

* * *

 

Cuando terminó de hacer comida regresó a sacar al criminal del baño. Al entrar notó que estaba con el agua casi al cuello, pero había logrado cerrar el grifo. En ese momento se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, como generalmente lo encontraba.

Siguió caminando y destapó la bañera para que el agua corriera por la tubería y tomó dos toallas grandes, esta vez arropando al criminal él mismo, por más repulsión le causara. No tenía energías para esperar que el criminal hiciera todo solo, así que decidió ayudarlo para terminar más rápido. Chrollo decidió que no iba a cuestionar la ayuda extra. Lo sentó en la silla y salieron del baño. Estando frente a la cama Chrollo escuchó al rubio decir con tono molesto ''¿Puedes sentarte en la cama?''

El criminal permaneció con su rostro neutro. Aunque la pregunta lo haya tomado desprevenido. Desprevenido de que se haya molestado en preguntar tan siquiera. Al final sólo respondió ''Aún no'' con el mismo tono seco.

Kurapika soltó un suspiro de irritación y caminó rodeando a Chrollo para sentarse en la cama de frente a él. Agarró la ropa interior que estaba ya doblada en la cama y lo ayudó a cambiarse. Chrollo no se sorprendía de que el rubio tuviera la suficiente fuerza para mover su peso casi muerto, ni dejaba que el ardor que le causaba el movimiento de sus músculos se mostrara. Pero no pasó desapercibido que el rubio no lo zangoloteaba como el día anterior. El rubio no parecía estar tan molesto como días anteriores. Era evidente que no apreciaba la situación por su ceño fruncido, pero tampoco mostraba su típica ira incontenible.

''Incluso el cazador deja descansar a la presa de vez en cuando'' pensaba con algo de gracia. Era consciente de que el rubio no ha bajado su guardia en ningún momento, pero festejaba la ausencia de jalones dolorosos. Su esperanza de no ceder ante la locura dentro de las cuatro paredes aumentaba.

Cuando terminó de cambiarlo a su ropa interior, Kurapika se agachó un poco para tomar el botiquín en la gaveta baja del mueble de noche. Estiró su cuerpo lo más que pudo y apenas alcanzó a abrir la gabeta. Entonces con la punta de sus dedos logró tomar el borde de la caja y se enderezó en la cama, todo con tal de no levantarse de nuevo. Empezó a buscar lo necesario para curarlo y volverlo a vendar, sacando las cosas de la caja acomodándolas en fila en la cama. Chrollo sólo miraba lo que iba sacando con mirada de aburrido, familiarizado con los vendajes y desinfectantes.

''Acércate'' le dijo Kurapika mientras rompía una bolsa de plástico con gasas que ocupaba.

Chrollo volteó a verlo, notando que hablaba en serio obvio hablaba en serio, no iba a dejar que pasara un día de esa cabaña sin pasar dolor al menos una vez y a como pudo usó su brazo para mover la silla, hasta chocar sus pies con la base de la cama. Kurapika se volteó con las cosas en mano y se encorvó para acercarse al pecho de Chrollo y empezar a curarlo.

Hasta llegaba a sentirse como rutina, Kurapika revisando el avance de las heridas y tapandolas después. Al rubio no le gustaba moverse mucho cuando lo hacía, porque siempre evitaba levantarse de la cama. Tomando sus piernas cuando ocupaba verlas, y Chrollo tomando aire por la nariz silenciosamente por el dolor. Kurapika igual veía cómo su pecho se alzaba cada que lo movía mucho.

Pero siempre cuando tenía que revisar su hombro, optaba por levantarse. A Chrollo no le gustaba porque sabía que tratar su hombro era la peor parte.

La primera vez que Kurapika miró la araña en la piel del criminal, discutió en su cabeza por 2 horas si debía quemar su piel para borrar el tatuaje completamente. Nunca lo dijo en voz alta, pero no era difícil para Chrollo imaginarselo. Cada vez que el rubio miraba su tatuaje soltaba un aura que daba miedo, y le guste admitir o no, el criminal se encontraba en una posición muy débil como para defenderse del sadismo del Kurta.

Era raro que el rubio permitiera el contacto directo piel con piel, generalmente evitando al criminal como si al tocarlo quemara. Pero en ese momento sintió el tacto rasposo de sus dedos pasar por su herida. Chrollo volteó a verlo con una ceja arqueada ''¿Es necesario que hagas eso?''.

''Sólo estoy revisando que no haya líquidos de infección en la herida'' respondió tajante. Frunciendo el ceño y sin voltearlo a ver, tomó la gasa con desinfectante tapando el orificio de la bala. Era verdad lo que decía, pero no podía evitar sentir satisfacción de saber que le causaba dolor al criminal, guardando una sonrisa en su máscara.

Chrollo dejó ir el aire que no se había dando cuenta estaba conteniendo y soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes. Miró por la ventana unas hojas volar con el viento, Kurapika detuvo sus facciones como si fueran piedra. Al criminal le parecía divertido el cinismo del rubio, y dijo tranquilamente en voz baja observando las hojas verdes irse ''De acuerdo, lo que digas''.

Kurapika alzó su mirada a su rostro y entrecerró los ojos buscando una burla directa. Nunca la encontró.

Sin más volvió a su máscara de hielo, se enderezó a tomar la bata blanca de la cama, cambió al criminal rápidamente y lo levantó para dejarlo en la cama de nuevo. Guardó las cosas del botiquín en la gaveta y tiró las envolturas vacías en la basura. Chrollo se volteó un poco en la cama para tomar el libro que estaba en la mesa de noche y seguir leyendo. Ignorando cómo Kurapika sacaba otro cambio de ropa del clóset, abría y cerraba el baúl, entraba y salía del baño cambiado con la ropa sucia en brazos, una mochila y el portazo de la puerta principal de la cabaña.

 

* * *

 

En el cielo las nubes parecían querer hacerse amigas de Kurapika, pues de un momento a otro taparon los rayos del sol de nuevo. La brisa de la mañana había vuelto levemente y se olía la frescura de los árboles a la redonda. Pensó en meterse a cambiar su manga sacada negra por algo más abrigado, pero ya tenía todo listo y se sentía impaciente. Hoy era buen día para entrenar.

Estaba terminando de poner los maniquíes dummies al costado de su cabaña, desplazando tres muñecos en línea recta como a 3 metros de distancia entre ellos. Regresó al porche por su mochila. La tiró en el suelo más cerca de los dummies y él, se agachó para abrirla y ver que sus cuchillos, kunais y shuriken estuvieran ahí. Volvió a cerrar la mochila y se levantó alzando sus brazos para estirar primero su espalda. Moviendo sus hombros, brazos, caderas, piernas, tobillos y cuello, soltó un suspiro y se puso a correr el perímetro de los árboles que rodeaban su cabaña.

Kurapika tenía casi dos meses sin dedicar una tarde completa a sus entrenamientos. Aunque ya no estuviera en la acción, apreciaba el ardor que sentía al hacer ejercicio, además de que nunca está demás no perder la condición.

Siempre comenzaba trotando/corriendo por una hora, para calentar su cuerpo. Sentía el sudor empezar a caer por su frente, mientras pasaba por la ventana de su cuarto.

Veía a el criminal en la cama. Parecía estar absorto en lectura y cada vez que pasaba no volteaba a verlo, casi al terminar sus vueltas dejó de voltearlo a ver.

Paró junto a su mochila para tomar el agua que estaba dentro de ella y tomó un pequeño sorbo, limpiándose el agua que cayó por la orilla de su boca con su antebrazo.

Como su cabello empezaba a pegarse a su cuello y a estorbar, se lo recogió en una cola alta, mientras se agachaba para sacar una docena de shuriken que guardaba en una pequeña bolsa verde de tela. Amarrando la bolsa en la orilla de sus pantalones negros, tomó aire, canalizó nen en la planta de sus pies y saltó tan alto como pudo. Dando piruetas en el aire lanzó una rafaga de shuriken a los dummies. Terminó dando espalda al lado contrario de los maniquíes, cuando volteó miró que sólo una shuriken había tocado el suelo y las demás se encontraban esparcidas en los puntos vitales de los dummies. Con una pequeña sonrisa de lado en su rostro, se acercó a quitar las shuriken de los maniquíes y seguir con sus entrenamientos.

 

* * *

 

Cerró el libro y lo dejó en el mueble. La historia empezaba a tomar ritmo y se acercaba el desenlace, pero quiso tomarse un pequeño descanso antes de terminary observar el atardecer por la ventana. Sólo que el rubio saltando y atacando a puño limpio al último dummie de pie estorbaba su vista al cielo.

Ese entrenamiento, ese día, resultaba ser la primera vez que veía al bastardo demostrando parte de su fuerza frente a él y estar a la distancia suficiente para estudiar sus movimientos y decisiones. Tenía que admitir que sí se comparaba a su propia fuerza y que tenía sentido que cobrara la vida de su querido amigo. El rubio era preciso, con una técnica impecable, pero su toma de decisiones rápida hacía que todo conectara mucho mejor de lo que normalmente conectaría. Todos sus golpes tenían razón y lógica, y se notaba que era un estratega nato. El criminal sintió quemor en su pecho pero no apartó la mirada y siguió estudiándolo.

Tal vez en otra situación, en otro momento, escenario o universo, hubiera invitado al rubio a formar parte de su equipo. Según sus reglas, se tiene que asesinar un miembro en combate para poder entrar. Él no asesinó a uno, si no dos de sus integrantes, ganándose todo el derecho de pertenecer a la Tropa.

Por suerte el caso no era ese, nunca lo invitaría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello y disfrutaba más su posición de enemigo que de aliado.

El rubio mandó a volar la cabeza del dummie de un puñetazo y por fin parecía haber acabado de entrenar. Chrollo sabía que todo ese último ejercicio era fuerza bruta sin nen y tenía rato impaciente de que el Kurta regresara a la cabaña. Su estómago volvió a rugir.

Agarró el libro de nuevo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y retomó su lectura para esperar que la cena sea servida. Segundos después el rubio entró a la habitación con la mochila en su hombro, piel toda sudada y mejillas rojizas. El criminal sólo alzó su mirada un poco del libro, para devolverla y dijo fingiendo cordialidad ''Tienes bastante talento''. Chrollo no esperaba respuesta alguna, pero;

''Creo que había dicho que no me importaba tener tu respeto'' comentó con veneno el rubio mientras cerraba algo demasiado fuerte el baúl. No apreciaba la naturalidad con la cual Chrollo se permitía hablarle.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Chrollo por la hostilidad del rubio a cualquier intercambio de palabras, pero no lo podía evitar, simplemente necesitaba algo más con qué entretenerse. Y las reacciones de Kurapika siempre le causaban gracia por su falta de paciencia. Es verdad que a él tampoco le agrada la compañía del rubio, pero necesitaba mucho más que una simple oración para demostrar su fastidio. De todas maneras siguió con su lectura sin decir más permitiendo que Kurapika disfrutara del silencio.

A Kurapika le alegró que el criminal se guardara su respuesta y entró al baño. El sonido del seguro de la puerta al girarse le causaba un poco más de tranquilidad. Se sentía algo estúpido porque no corría ningún peligro, pero la vista de Chrollo en su cama con su ropa vieja enredado entre sus sábanas leyendo tranquilamente hacía que le dieran ganas de vomitar.

Soltó el mango de la puerta, encendió la luz y su reflejo apareció entre la oscuridad. Ignorando su cabello despeinado y la suciedad en su cara, fue a la regadera y giró la perilla. El agua salió disparada al piso y Kurapika metió la mano para ir revisando su temperatura mientras movía la perilla. Algunas manchas de corrosión se extendían por la pared de azulejos blancos, el rubio hizo una nota mental de que tenía que lavar el baño esa semana. Su mirada se alzó de la llave del agua hacia el techo para revisar su estado, bajando lentamente para saber hasta dónde ha llegado la suciedad. Cuando llegó a la llave de la bañera se quedó observando por unos segundos.

Se agachó y le pegó algo fuerte al pulsador haciendo que el agua se cortara de la regadera y la bañera empezara a llenarse. Esa noche se iba a tomar un merecido baño con burbujas.

Con un humor más ligero se volteó y se desvistió quedándose en calzoncillos, aventando la ropa sucia al cesto tras el lavamanos. El vapor empezaba a empañar el espejo mientras buscaba en los estantes una canasta, agarró una botella con líquido color lavanda, una bola blanca y tres velas aromatizantes rosadas. Tiró la bola blanca al agua, burbujas apareciendo. Echó un chorro de jabón al agua cambiando el color. Encendió las velas y las puso a la orilla de la bañera pegada a la pared. Apagó el foco y terminó de desvestirse.

Camino en la oscuridad, primero metiendo un pie probando la temperatura. Cambió la temperatura a lo más caliente posible y se metió al agua.

Soltó un suspiro lento mientras se recostaba cerrando los ojos. Una sonrisa adorno su cara mientras tomaba aire gustosamente por su nariz, percibiendo el aroma a menta y limón. Movía los dedos de sus manos y pies relajándose con las burbujas del agua y su temperatura. Kurapika tenía meses sin mimarse tanto, con la excusa de que no había necesidad de perder tanto tiempo por un sólo baño. No recordaba lo tranquilo que llegaba a sentirse un buen baño en la bañera.

Lo único que veía eran las tres luces de las velas. Los sonidos del exterior eran censurados por las cuatro paredes y el vapor entrando en los poros de su rostro relajaba su cara.

Abrió los ojos y alzó su pie para que sólo sus dedos salieran a la superficie, irrumpiendo el pradero de burbujas. Gusto adornaba su rostro y ladeó un poco su cabeza, mientras doblaba primero el dedo grande, luego el siguiente y así hasta llegar el chico. Le gustaba la sensación de estar en el agua, cómo se volvía ligero como una pluma. Tomó aire por la boca exageradamente, se tapó la nariz y sumergió su cabeza. Aguantó la respiración tanto como pudo y casi al minuto salió tomando aire, volviendo a recostarse contra la pared.

La sonrisa de su rostro no dejó su rostro en ningún momento.

 

* * *

 

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente 40 minutos, la luna iluminaba el pasto, los grillos enfadosos se escuchaban desde afuera y Chrollo ya había terminado el libro. No se molestó en encender la luz de noche y estaba mirando el techo como de costumbre en completa oscuridad.

Hasta ahora sabía que se encontraba en el bosque de un país que no conocía. La posibilidad de ver a alguien pasar por la cabaña era baja. No había tramo alguno que guiara el camino a alguna ciudad o pueblo, que el recordara. Pero sabía que algún tipo de civilización tiene que existir a los alrededores porque el día anterior Kurapika había regresado con bolsas y cosas nuevas. Si el rubio vivía en soledad es porque no quiso quedarse en el pueblo o ciudad. El bastardo decidió vivir como ermitaño… nada que lo sorprendiera.

Su salud le preocupaba. Sus músculos seguían doliendo muchísimo pero sabía que poco a poco podría moverse más. Hoy consiguió recostar un poco sus hombros contra el respaldo, aguantando el ardor. Lo que lo traía con pendiente era la situación de sus tobillos; el mínimo movimiento de estos quemaba. Cuando el rubio cambió sus vendas notó que seguían hinchados. Terminó tratando de recordar su pelea pasada buscando algún indicio de que alguien haya atacado con nen su piel, pero no encontró nada.

Inhaló, exhaló y tapó sus ojos con su muñeca. Luego frotó el puente de su nariz y soltó otro suspiro.

La puerta del baño se abrió iluminando la habitación con luz blanca. Kurapika salió secándose el cabello con una toalla y con vapor siguiéndole. Las fosas nasales de Chrollo respiraron dos veces concentrándose en el cambio en el aire; fresco, era menta.

El criminal siguió al rubio con la mirada al salir de la habitación, dejando el foco del baño prendido. Chrollo se percató del sonido de piel contra madera y notó que Kurapika iba descalzo. Estaba seguro que el piso debería estar frío, pero desde que despertó ahí, nunca había visto al rubio con zapatos. Todo el tiempo estaba descalzo.

El rugido de su estómago le recordó la molestia que sentía y volvió a aventar su brazo para tapar sus ojos, esperando que el rubio anduviera de humor para darle un poco más de arroz que de lo normal.

En la cocina por otra parte, Kurapika estaba encorvado en el refrigerador pensando ''¿Qué debería cenar?''. Llevó una mano a su barbilla mientras revisaba qué podría hacer con lo que tenía. Una brisa de aire entró por la ventana y se sacudió los escalofríos de los hombros, dejando la toalla en una silla.

Al final sacó una botella de leche con una sonrisa de lado. Puso la leche a hervir y sacó de los gabinetes cocoa en polvo, azúcar, canela en polvo y crema de maní. Esa noche iba a cenar de forma floja pero que lo llenara.

Con sus manos en las caderas frente a la estufa ladeaba su cabeza un poco de lado a lado mientras revolvía la leche con chocolate. Algo de música le haría bien, apagando la estufa volteó a la máquina de arroz y entrecerró los ojos deliberando si llevarle cena o no. Gruñendo de fastidio, sirvió arroz en un plato más grande de lo normal y llenó una jarra de agua.

A como pudo caminó a la habitación con la jarra entre su brazo y costilla, un vaso en una mano y el plato con un tenedor atascado en el arroz en la otra. Por suerte no tenía puertas en su habitación y cocina.

Llegó a la habitación caminando lentamente, viendo como Chrollo quitó el brazo de su cara al escucharlo entrar. El rubio se concentraba en no dejar que la jarra se resbalara mirando por dónde caminaba con la luz del baño, ignorando la mirada del criminal en él. Dejando todo en la mesita de noche, prendió la lámpara y metió el brazo al baño para apagar el foco.

El criminal soltó un suspiró y se recostó contra la pared, dejando el plato en su pecho y el tenedor en mano empezó a comer. Cuando se dio cuenta que el Kurta iba a salir de la habitación levantó el tenedor y tragando su primer bocado, le dijo amablemente ''¿Podrías servirme el agua, por favor?''.

El rubio se volteó lentamente y tenía esa misma cara crédula del día anterior cuando le preguntó si podía tomar un libro prestado. Su ceja arqueada y su boca algo abierta como si quisiera decir algo. Después la cerró relajando sus cejas, pero entrecerró sus ojos con fastidio y asintió. Prefería en ese momento seguir la corriente y no hacer todo más complicado. Aunque odie al hombre frente a él, sabía que era más sencillo servirle el agua a arriesgar que se le caiga y moje todo.

Cuando le pasó el vaso al criminal fue recibido con ojos penetrantes que lo miraban con curiosidad, tomó el vaso en sus manos y dio un pequeño ''Gracias'' en voz baja.

Kurapika con mirada aburrida lo ignoró y regresó a la cocina a servirse su tasa de chocolate caliente y su sandwich de mantequilla de maní con plátano.

 

* * *

 

A pesar de que ya se había tomado una tasa, Kurapika entró a la habitación lentamente hacia el sofá. Su pantalón de lana rojo le queda algo grande y lo pisaba de atrás, pero eso no impidió que llevara su taza de chocolate casi al borde. Ya había limpiado los sus platos sucios y el de Chrollo. El último estaba observando la cubiertas del libro que estaba leyendo.

Puso el chocolate en el brazo del sillón y caminó a su pequeña librería para escoger el libro de esa noche. Uno de sus favoritos le decía que lo leyera por 6 vez y tomó el libro. Pasó los dedos por el relieve del texto dorado que decía ''Oscar Wilde, El Retrato de Dorian Gray'' en cursiva dorada. Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

''Oye'' escuchó el rubio y rodó los ojos.

''¿Qué?'' dijo sin voltearse.

''¿Podrías pasarme otro?'' dijo el criminal amablemente.

Encogiéndose de hombros tomó el primer libro que vio y se dio la vuelta. Kurapika le parecía extraño la falta de sarcasmo en el tono del criminal, pero decidió no darle importancia. Todo lo que tenía que ver con ese hombre no era su problema.

Le tiró el libro en su regazo donde pudiera alcanzarlo y se sentó en el sillón. Dándose cuenta que olvidó encender el estéreo, tomó su celular buscando en el menú la configuración Bluetooth .

''Me sorprende mucho tu colección'' dijo casualmente Chrollo mientras hojeaba el libro en su pecho.

Kurapika lo ignoraba pero el criminal siguió.

''Me parece muy interesante que hayas hecho la elección de leer un libro como este'' dijo levantando el libro ''Teoría del espacio y física, pero antes de este me pasaste un libro de novelería cliché medieval'' y soltó una suave risa.

Kurapika volteó a verlo por un momento algo sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta que le había pasado ese libro a Chrollo. Esa novela era algo que había aceptado por cortesía pero que había aprendido a apreciar por su cursilería y profundidad.

La mayoría de sus libros tienen tapas negras y eran lisos sin nada escrito en las portadas. Ese libro era uno de los que no tienen nada grabado y al pasárselo al criminal no le dio importancia de ver qué le pasaba.

Pero sólo alzó sus hombros sin importancia y sin responder, y devolvió su mirada al celular. ¿Por qué no conectaba la maldita bocina?.

Chrollo rió entre dientes por la reacción del rubio, haciendo que a Kurapika le dieran escalofríos de nuevo, y siguió tranquilamente ''No tiene nada de malo variar de vez en cuando''.

''Ya te he dicho que no me interesa lo que tú pienses'' dijo fastidiado el rubio.

''Sí, está bien'' dijo Chrollo cortésmente y se calló.

Kurapika volvió a notar que el criminal se guardó sus burlas pero no le dio importancia. Cuando por fin consiguió conectar el celular con la estéreo volteó a ver al criminal que estaba concentrado en el libro. Le sorprendió que en vez de la naturaleza sádica de estarlo molestando hasta donde podía, se haya callado aceptando que el rubio no quería escuchar nada de él. Sí, era lógico lo que hacía, pero aún así nada de lo que ese hombre hiciera era lógico. Todo era por su voluntad.

Por eso le parecía más extraño.

Se escuchó la página dando vuelta en el pecho de Chrollo.

En fin, no se iba a concentrar demasiado en el razonamiento de ese hombre. Eligió su playlist favorito de violín y piano, tomó su taza con una mano y su libro con otra y empezó con el prólogo.

Esa noche Kurapika se durmió primero y Chrollo terminó observando las luciérnagas que iluminaban la noche de afuera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POR QUÉ SOY TAN LENTA PARA ESCRIBIR.  
> Este capítulo es bien Fluff, lo sé. Pero pues, una necesita recurrir a estar cosas a veces, saben :'v.  
> Estoy empezando a agarrar un poco más de confianza en mi escritura, pero si ustedes tienen algún comentario constructivo con gusto me alegraría saberlo.  
> Quiero dar un bonito agradecimiento a las personas que dejaron kudos, anónimos y a kankandesuwa.  
> Decirle a Nezumielraton que su comentario casi me hace llorar de alegría y que me alegra mucho que disfrutara tanto el fic.  
> Igual a Cmsp13, hanareader y marry8me por sus comentarios constructivos y seguir al corriente del fic. Es súper emocionante para mí que existan personas en esta tierra que quieran seguir leyendo mis tontadas, jajajja :'v
> 
> El siguiente cap creo yo es un poco más emocionante, y espero subirlo en 3 semanas. Ya vienen mis exámenes, pero después salgo de vacaciones y planeo dedicarme a sólo escribir.
> 
> Hasta la próxima<3


	6. Capítulo 6

Las ventanas se cerraban y abrían por los fuertes vientos que traía la tormenta.

 

En la cama, Chrollo estiraba su brazo a como podía para agarrar la sábana y taparse. Sin poder lograrlo, tomó la almohada a su lado y la tiró al final de la cama para taparse los pies.

 

En la sala principal, Kurapika abrió la puerta dejando entrar algo de agua y hojas secas.. Estaba metiendo las macetas de sus plantas más frágiles, después unas sillas y al final su campana de viento (el sonido siempre se volvía molesto cuando llovía). Cuando terminó, se secó el sudor y agua de su frente y caminó al centro de la sala para prender la chimenea queriendo calentar un poco la cabaña. Mientras le echaba más leña al fuego y calentaba sus manos frente a las llamas, escuchó la ventana de su cuarto abrir y cerrarse.

 

Cuando entró a su habitación, miró que Chrollo estiraba su brazo a la sábana en sus pies y que una almohada estaba en el piso a la orilla de la cama. Rodando los ojos, fue a la ventana y la cerró con pasador. Después fue al closet, sacó dos cobija de la gaveta del piso y puso una en la base de la cama y la otra en el sillón rojo.

 

''Gracias'' sólo dijo Chrollo, acomodándose la sábana más al cuello.

 

Kurapika no dijo nada, agarró una toalla, un cambio de ropa y se metió al baño. No duró ni 10 minutos cuando abrió la puerta del baño, con la toalla en sus hombros y su cabello mojado tirando pequeñas gotas de agua, vistiendo una bata roja que le llegaba abajo de las rodillas y vapor caliente tras él. Salió a la cocina y Chrollo pudo ver la planta de sus pies rojos, pero no comentó nada.

 

Devolvió su atención al libro que estaba a punto de terminar, llevaba leyendo ese libro desde el día anterior, y a su sorpresa, pudo aprender una que otra teoría nueva sobre las estrellas en el cielo.

 

Pasaron unos minutos y cerró el libro al terminar. Dejándolo a un lado, miró la estantería buscando qué leer después. En el fondo del mueble había un título que tenía rato llamando su atención sobre los demás.

 

Tenía letras blancas escritas por el lomo, en una lengua que hace años atrás había logrado aprender. Si no leía mal, era la biografía de uno de los reyes de un pueblo que se había perdido décadas atrás, cuya contribución  a la sociedad en su tiempo era algo venerado; pero fue derrocado por el propio amante del rey, en venganza por haberlo separado de su familia.

 

Chrollo había buscado ese libro muchas veces en varios lugares, pero los volúmenes eran pocos y siempre encontraba mejores cosas que robar, así que nunca había decidido conseguirse uno. Lo bueno es que ahora tenía la suerte de leerlo.

 

Cuando Kurapika entró a su habitación traía su tasa azúl en mano y un pequeño banco con asiento de cojín color blanco en la otra. Pusó su té en la mesa de noche, mientras desdoblaba la cobija en el sillón y acomodaba el banco frente suyo. Chrollo aprovechó el momento y aclaró su garganta. Pero como de costumbre, Kurapika ignoró su presencia. Sabiendo que no iba a llegar a ningún lado siendo sútil, sólo dijo ''¿Podrías por favor pasarme la biografía del rey Kuna Kapono?''.

 

En el cielo un rayo cayó por el bosque, iluminando la habitación justo cuando Chrollo había terminado de hablar. Kurapika volteó cuando la luz desapareció y el trueno retumbaba en las paredes. Tenía una mirada de desprecio y grima, con una ceja arqueada y su labio superior ligeramente alzado por la repugnancia. El criminal se sintió irritado y luchó con todo lo que pudo para no rodar los ojos.

 

El rubio llegaba a ser demasiado cerrado incluso para el agrado del criminal, y de inmediato se resignó que no iba a llegar a ningún lado esa noche. Chrollo sabía que tenía sentido que el Kurta fuera así, pero eso no significa que era fácil acostumbrarse a que las cosas ya no sean como él diga.

 

Silenciosamente y con su rostro de cortesía falsa, extendió su brazo dándole el libro que había terminado. Kurapika miró el libro y por un segundo miró el objeto como si tuviera la misma plaga, pero rápidamente cambió su rostro a la misma máscara de indiferencia que tenía Chrollo. Agarró el libro, fue a acomodarlo a su biblioteca personal y se regresó al sillón; sin agarrar un libro para él o pasándole uno a Chrollo.

 

Chrollo resignado, bajó su cabeza a la almohada sintiendo su cuello descansar. Alzó su brazo derecho sano, y observó su piel con la luz baja de la lámpara de noche. Su piel parecía estar más pálida de lo normal, y algunos moretones habían tomado tonos más oscuros de púrpura. Empuñó y abrió la mano varias veces y dejó caer su brazo lentamente. Volteó a ver al rubio, que tenía la mirada en la ventana y con tasa en sus labios, agarrándola con ambas manos. Chrollo giró a la ventana, también mirando la lluvia de afuera.

 

Hojas verdes pasaban volando entre las gotas y el viento, los rayos iluminando sus alrededores y el estruendo de los truenos haciendo temblar sus pechos. El criminal respiró profundo y se empujó para acostarse de lado en dirección a la ventana, dándole la espalda al rubio. La posición hacía que le doliera muchos sus costillas, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando. Además, prefería la vista de la ventana, que a la del techo o a la del rubio detrás de él.

 

Con otro trueno retumbando en la cabaña, Chrollo cerró los ojos y de inmediato se fue a dormir.

 

* * *

 

 

Gotas de lluvia empezaron a golpear más fuerte la ventana en la cocina, y Kurapika de inmediato fue a cerrar la puerta principal para que el agua no entrara a su sala. Cuando por la cerró, regresó a la cocina para terminar de cortar los vegetales para su comida. La lluvia seguía desde la noche anterior, poco a poco perdiendo intensidad, pero justo a la mitad del día volvió con más fuerza.

 

Mientras rebanaba las zanahorias, empezó a recordar los tiempos cuando no tenía ni sol ni fa de idea sobre cocina. Pensó que en su examen Hunter, para él, con solamente meter un puerco a un horno era suficiente para ser presentado como un platillo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció al pensar en su ignorancia.

 

La verdad era que Kurapika nunca se había preocupado por cosas cotidianas. De pequeño pensaba en explorar un mundo desconocido, y los años siguientes, sólo pensaba en la sed de cumplir su cometido cueste lo que cueste. Todo mientras comía, bañaba y cambiaba de forma sencilla y humilde, lo más cómodo y práctico posible.

 

Aunque desde que se acabó su misión en el Continente Oscuro, cuando por fin su mente se pudo permitir algo más que sólo venganza, empezó a apreciar los pequeños detalles de la cotidianidad.

 

Cuando Kurapika recién llegó al pueblo Verónica, el primer negocio al que entró fue un restaurante de comida tradicional.  Le dijo a la mesera que cualquier cosa estaba bien, y ésta terminó sirviéndole el mejor platillo que Kurapika había probado en toda su vida. Un plato extra grande de sopa miso con dumplings flotando, terminó con un estómago a reventar, mejillas sonrojadas y una gran sonrisa. Terminó volviendo al mismo restaurante todos los viernes, sierviéndole algo diferente en cada ocasión. Los dueños se terminaron encariñando de él por sus halagos y agradecimientos, tanto, que lo invitaron a aprender de su cocina; así Kurapika terminó trabajando con ellos por 4 meses.

 

Volviendo a la realidad, el caldo empezaba a hervir y Kurapika rápido echó los vegetales ya preparados, espolvoreo algunas especias y tapó la olla. Caminó al refrigerador para sacar la carne y la masa. El piso helaba los dedos de sus pies, las brasas en la chimenea ya no eran suficientes para calentar su cabaña y la lluvia golpeaba seguía golpeando sus ventanas.

 

Como el clima se sentía helado y no habían sido los mejores días de su vida, Kurapika decidió complacerse pecadoramente y preparar su comida favorita: Sopa de miso, con dumplings flotando. Él sabía que se había vuelto del tipo de persona que su humor mejoraba si comía un gran platillo, y que generalmente tenga muchas calorías.

 

Obviamente era consciente de su dieta, y manejaba un régimen nutritivo. Carnes al vapor, arroz integral y blanco, productos sin conservadores y muchísimas frutas y vegetales. Pero de vez en cuando Kurapika apetecía de algo más llenador, de algo que lo satisfaciera en todos los sentidos. Aunque era la segunda comida alta en calorías que comía en la semana, creía que tenía una muy buena razón para dejarse consentir un poco más de lo necesario.

 

Recordando su problema, Kurapika volteó al reloj cucú en la pared, que marcaba veinte minutos para las dos. Terminó de cortar y estirar la masa para los dumplings y abrió las alacenas para sacar un plato hondo. Sirvió cuatro cucharadas (una cucharada más de lo normal) de arroz al plato, un vaso con agua y le llevó su comida a Chrollo.

 

Cuando Kurapika entró a la habitación, encontró a Chrollo dormido en su cama, todavía. Ha estado durmiendo constantemente y de vez en cuando trata de hacer la conversación casual, pero nunca pasa de tres intentos. Recordó que la noche pasa le había pedido un la biografía del rey Kuna Kapono

 

 _''¿Cómo se había atrevido a pedirle un libro en específico?''_ pensó el rubio.

 

Prestarle su biblioteca era un simple favor para no tenerlo en una condición inhumana, pero eso no le daba el prestigio de ordenarle cuál y en qué orden quería los libros. Ya era mucho prestarle su cabaña, su ropa, su medicina, su cama, sus pertenencias y aparte, su colección; que el bastardo se atrevía a pedirle más. ¿Pero quién se creía?

 

En cuanto caminó hacia la cama, Chrollo abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza para voltearlo a ver, tenía esa fachada de cortesía que tanto asco le daba. Con una sonrisa falsa le escuchó decir ''Muchas gracias'', mientras extendía el brazo hacia el plato. Kurapika pasó de largo para dejar el plato en el mueble de noche y salió de la habitación. Antes de salir miró cómo Chrollo maniobraba su comida en su pecho y no pudo evitar sentirse con un poco de satisfacción.

 

Ver a su mayor y más poderoso enemigo, que tantos años intentó asesinar, reducido a que  una tarea tan sencilla y fácil como comer fuera complicada para él; no lo podía evitar, era satisfactorio.

 

Sin embargo, Kurapika sólo salió de la habitación, con algo mejor en mente que ver su cama invadida.

 

* * *

 

Las gotas de lluvia se habían vuelto pequeños toqueteos en el cristal. Kurapika terminaba de limpiar la cocina esperando a que el caldo volviera a entrar en hervor. Decidiendo que ya era suficiente, apagó la estufa y destapó la olla. Vapor inundó su rostro, haciendo que inhalara profundamente; cerdo y hongos, el aroma hacía que se le hiciera agua en la boca.

 

Se peinó el cabello en un molote alto para maniobrar con la comida, quitándose el mandil negro y lo colocándolo en la silla. Decidió acompañar su comida con un té verde helado, sacando las hojas, limón y agua.

 

Estaba terminando de servir su comida cuando miró a través de la ventana, escuchando otro trueno. La lluvia ahora era tranquila, pero con bastantes truenos todavía, además parecía que el viento había dejado soplar tan fuerte. Kurapika se acercó a la puerta y salió al porche.

 

Afuera, pequeños charcos de agua adornaban el césped, el bosque se miraba profundo y eterno, con la luz del sol tapada por las nubes dándole un ambiente tranquilo a la lluvia. Hasta parecía que las gotas caían al piso con gracia.

 

Se acercó un poco a la orilla, todavía tapado por su porche, y le echó un vistazo a su jardín. Todo parecía estar intacto, y notó que algunas de sus flores se habían abierto.

 

Regresó adentro para sacar la mesa y la silla que estaban en la sala, acomodó el pequeño soplavientos a la orilla del porche y entró a su habitación a sacar su estéreo. Dándose cuenta que Chrollo estaba dormido.

 

Regresando al porche con todo acomodado afuera, volvió a la cocina por su comida. La sopa seguía caliente y el té estaba muy helado. En una bandeja acomodó todo, la agarró y salió al porche.

 

Las hojas de los árboles estaban esparcidas en el césped de su patio, los altos árboles del bosque parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en permanecer en silencio, y sólo escuchar las gotas de lluvia caer. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa, y unos mechones de cabello se interpusieron en su mirada, así que se enderezó para peinarse. Para terminar, acomodó el plato y el vaso frente al banco de madera, con vista a la oscuridad del bosque.

 

Se sentó en el banco y movió un poco sus pies para sentir el agua fría que se había recolectado en su porche. Sintió escalofríos correr por su espalda y agarró los palillos rojos (obsequio de Gon)  tomando una gran porción de sus noodles brillantes contra la luz gris del día. Sopló los noodles un poco y los llevó a su boca.

 

No pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa al sentir los sabores explotar en su boca. Siempre le encantaba saborear ese sabor a ajo, soja y miso. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y cerró los ojos tomando otro bocado, disfrutando del platillo a como más pudiera. De vez en cuando el correr del viento creaba chiflidos que darían miedo a un niño de cinco años, vientos que movían las altas de los árboles, pero Kurapika permanecía cálido con su platillo,  acostumbrado al sonido que siempre pasaba en las noches.

 

La dosis de picante se le había pasado un poco, y pequeñas gotas de sudor se juntaban en su frente. Poco a poco vaciaba más su plato, pasando por los vegetales, pimientos, el puerco, un huevo, etc. Dejando siempre lo mejor al final, que eran los dumplings. Le agradecía mucho a la señora Mei del restaurante por haberle enseñado tanto.

 

De vez en cuando pensaba los días donde viajaba de pueblo en pueblo sin destino, sólo aprendiendo de la cultura de las personas. Aunque hubo noches donde sólo terminaba durmiendo incómodamente en un árbol, había otras donde podía convivir con familias que se abrían el corazón a un amable extraño que hacía pequeñas tareas por una comida o una paga mínima (Su dinero de cazador eran fondos importantes para él, y como nunca más iba a ejercer se dedicaba a trabajar y gastar en el momento)

 

Todavía recuerda el día que llegó al pueblo Verónica y las personas prácticamente lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Donde poco a poco aprendió a cuidar plantas y preparar su propia comida. A las señoras del mercado que siempre le recordaban lo ''bonito'' que era su cabello, o los señores mayores que le agradecían  (siempre sorprendidos) por cargar algo pesado.

 

Se escuchó un trueno y el cielo se iluminó a consecuencia. El viento empezaba a soplar un poco más fuerte y las hojas del porche empezaban a moverse entre sus pies.

 

Kurapika miró el filo de su porche y sus flores moverse, su plato todavía estaba medio lleno y siempre dejaba los champiñones al final para disfrutarlos individualmente. Tomó un trago a su té y se levantó para entrar a la cabaña.

 

Dirigiéndose a su cuarto, fue a la estantería de libros a buscar debajo de ella su estéreo. Chrollo seguía dormido, pero eso no impidió que Kurapika sacará el estéreo a la sala, abriera la ventana que da al porche, lo encendiera a un alto volumen y pusiera su música.

 

Estaba de espaldas a su cuarto en el marco de la puerta, pero hizo el que no vio cómo Chrollo abría los ojos abruptamente por el ruido de las notas de piano en el aire, sintiendo una pequeña satisfacción.

 

Kurapika regresó afuera, se sentó y tomó otro gran bocado de noodles, mientras tarareaba un poco la canción del fondo.

 

* * *

  


La lluvia había vuelto a retomar un paso fuerte y Kurapika estaba amarrando las manillas de la ventana porque seguía abriéndose y cerrándose por el viento. Cuando terminó, lavó los platos y terminó guardando el resto de la comida que quedaba en la olla en recipientes para el refrigerador. Todavía le quedaba algo de té, así que lo puso el resto de lo que quedaba en la jarra en un vaso y caminó a su habitación.

 

El reloj cucú marcaba pasadas las cuatro. '' _Debería de empezar con la terapia hoy''_ pensó el rubio.

 

Pero en cuanto la idea de tener que ayudar al criminal llegó a su cabeza,  hizo que su pecho se contrajera y tuviera que controlar su respiración. Fue él mismo quien se metió en ese lío y él mismo tenía que salir con la frente en alto, aún así le causaba asco.

 

Con pies pesados pero cabeza en alto, entró a su habitación y vio que el pelinegro le estaba dando la espalda. En la ventana la lluvia golpeaba el cristal y parecía que eso era lo que entretenía al criminal. Supuso que era doloroso para él mantener esa posición al ver la tensión en sus hombros, pero pues era su decisión ponerse así.

 

Por otro lado cuando Chrollo escuchó a Kurapika entrar, cerró los ojos fingiendo que estar dormido. No quería lidiar con el rubio en ese momento, pues ese no era el mejor de sus días. Había pasado toda la tarde viendo la lluvia caer solamente, y cuando por fin había podido dormir, el rubio se le antojó poner su música a todo volumen. A sabiendas que él estaba dormido.

 

Pero como sabía que nada le importaba al rubio, no vino en caso fingir algo, porque al entrar Kurapika le dijo con voz seria '' Oye ''

 

Chrollo no respondió.

 

''Sé que estás despierto'' dijo el rubio tomando otro sorbo a su té ''Voltéate''

 

El criminal soltó un suspiro y a como pudo, se dio la vuelta boca arriba. Kurapika se acercó a la cama y dejó el té en la mesa de noche. Y a sorpresa de Chrollo, agarró su antebrazo izquierdo de forma ligera y lo empezó a estirar.

 

El dolor seguía siendo intenso, y su hombro todavía sentía que se quemaba. Pero el rubio movía su brazo para arriba, luego para abajo. Después tomó su muñeca y giraba su brazo de un lado a otro de forma lenta. Chrollo no quiso voltear a ver su cara de sadismo, así que el criminal se limitaba a ver los agujeros del techo. Uno de ellos parecía estar a punto de gotear.

 

Pero en realidad Kurapika no se sentía en humor de disfrutar del dolor de Chrollo. La terapia le parecía tediosa y molesta, además de que no disfrutaba de tocar al criminal. Pero era necesario estar moviendo las articulaciones del criminal si quería que este se recuperara rápido y de preferencia de manera suave para no generar mucho más estrés en ellos. La piel pálida de Chrollo estaba marmoleada de moretones violetas y verdes, el rostro del criminal se seguía viendo amarillento y algo de sudor se había recolectado en su frente.

 

''Dobla tu rodilla'' le dijo el rubio con tono seco.

 

Chrollo en ese momento sí volteó a verlo, con una mirada sin emociones pero dejando en claro que no le gustaba para nada la situación. Y lentamente subió la rodilla, sintiendo la bata negra caer poco a poco. Odiaba sentirse así, tan vulnerable. Aún así el rubio no hizo contacto visual, sólo se fue directo a la pantorrilla y levantó su pierna. Chrollo sintió sus músculos quemar mientras el rubio hacía prácticamente lo mismo con su pierna lo que hizo con su brazo; levantarlo, bajarlo y darle algunas vueltas. Al final, Kurapika sujetó su tobillo y no pudo evitar tomar una bocanada de aire por la nariz.

 

El tobillo siempre era lo peor. Recuerda haber pensado en algún momento de esos seis días que sus tobillos estaban completamente dislocados. No era seguro, pero lo que sí era seguro que el rubio también lo sabía, así que se aprovechaba y Chrollo sentía un poco más de presión en su tobillo que en su muñeca. Tomó otra bocanada de aire al momento que Kurapika dejó su tobillo en la cama para darle otro sorbo a su té, haciéndose el inocente.

 

Al terminó de mover la otra pierna, se puso a su lado de nuevo y sin que Chrollo se lo esperara, sujetó su hombro derecho y lentamente empezó a sentarlo a como lo hacía cuando iban al baño. Sólo que esta vez la silla de ruedas estaba doblada a un lado del sillón y el criminal no sabía exactamente a dónde iba Kurapika con todo eso. Hasta giró su cuerpo para sentarse y contó ''Una, dos, tres'' ayudándolo a pararse.

 

Sintió sus piernas flaquear de inmediato, y su sangre hormiguear por sus venas. Chrollo estaba pasando por un dolor inmenso, pero no le daba la satisfacción al rubio de hacérselo notar. Sin embargo Kurapika sin decir otra palabra, sólo pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros sirviendo como apoyo.

 

Todo el minuto que estuvieron parados Chrollo permaneció con los ojos cerrados, claramente concentrándose. Kurapika con mirada apagada sólo se limitó en contar los segundos hasta que eso terminara, y cuando llegó a la marca del segundo sesenta, volvió a sentar al criminal en su cama y éste terminó acostándose solo.

 

Buscando en la gaveta de la mesa de noche, Kurapika sacó un pequeño bloque blanco y lo abrió. Chrollo percibió el fuerte olor a hierbas y volteó a ver al rubio justo cuando este estaba aplicando el ungüento en sus rodillas y pantorrillas. Mirando el rostro inexpresivo del rubio, llegó a la conclusión que sea lo que sea que haya preparado para comer, lo puso de un humor suficiente como para darle un poco de tratamiento a sus heridas sin sacar tanto provecho de su dolor, algo que podía apreciar.

 

''Gracias'' dijo Chrollo con frialdad mientras Kurapika ponía algo de ungüento en su brazo izquierdo.

 

Su flequillo rubio estaba tapando casi medio rostro, así que sólo vio su boca moverse al escuchar a Kurapika decir ''Levantarte y largarte de aquí a morir solo en la oscuridad del bosque serían suficientes gracias para mí'' con tono seco.

 

Chrollo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa y recostar su cabeza por completo en la almohada, sin responder porque incluso él quisiera poder hacer eso. Llegaba a ser divertido ver al Kurta que tanto le juró venganza y muerte, tomar cuidado de él.  

 

Pero odiaba el estado en el que estaba. En cómo el rubio hace torturablemente irritante su estancia en la cabaña y cómo todos los días es una discusión constante. Por que no importa cuántas veces Chrollo trató de sólo ser falso y fingir que no se odiaban a muerte por el bien de convivir en paz. No, Kurapika era un odioso que aprovechaba cada segundo que pudiera para recordarle algo que ya sabe; que lo odia a muerte, pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo morir en serio.

 

Chrollo rodó los ojos y tapó su vista con su brazo, tratando de concentrarse en el ruido de la lluvia; no en las manos callosas levantar su bata para sanar las heridas de su estómago con el ungüento.

 

* * *

 

La sensación de calidez en sus brazos y piernas le relajaba y el cantar de los grillos por la noche aligeraban su reciente migraña. Una delgada sábana arropaba sus tobillos protegiendolos del aire frío de la ventana. El contraste entre caliente y helado de su piel le causaba una frescura placentera, mejorando su humor un poco.

 

Vió la sombra del Kurta aproximarse por el marco de la puerta, entrando con su pijama puesta y un juego de papeles de periódico en mano. Caminó al sofá y se sentó elegantemente, cruzándose de piernas y llevando los papeles frente a su cara. A Chrollo se le hizo extraño no verlo con su tasa azul en manos, pero notó que traía una pluma en su mano derecha.

 

Ignorando la mirada de Chrollo, Kurapika empezó leyendo la primera oración: '' _Dios solar, hijo de Poseidón y de Canace. Se le veneraba en el promontorio Triopion, cerca de nido.''_ Llevó su pluma a su boca pensativamente, tratando de recordar todo lo que sabía sobre mitología griega. Cuando recordó de quién hablaba el crucigrama, asintió un poco para sí y susurró ''Claro, Triopas ''.

 

Tenía ese periódico desde la semana pasada arrumbado en la cocina. Con todo lo que pasó esos días con el criminal y su invasión, no recordó que tenía un crucigrama por hacer. Cuando se pasan los días viviendo solo a kilómetros de la civilización, sin mucho entretenimiento tecnológico, sólo un celular que sólo sirve para reproducir música y para llamadas, los pasatiempos se vuelven parte de la rutina. Kurapika descubrió que disfrutaba mucho de resolver crucigramas complicados, descubrir nuevos conceptos o personajes.

 

Los grillos poco a poco cantaban más y la noche se hacía más oscura. Tomó la sábana que estaba doblada en el piso de madera y tapó sus piernas, sintiendo la suave tela en la planta de sus pies. En ese momento el rubio llevaba una racha resolviendo 6 preguntas seguidas sin necesidad de investigar con sus libros. El buen humor de la tarde volvía poco a poco. Tocar a Chrollo lo había dejado con una migraña por náuseas, el aroma del ungüento y el sabor de su ramen mezclados en su paladar dejando un mal sabor. Pero una buena racha en sus crucigramas siempre era placentero.

 

El problema fue que llegó a la séptima pregunta, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo perdido. Arqueando una ceja, acercó un poco más el papel a su cara como si esa manera le ayudara a recordar más rápido. Releyó la pregunta en su mente, llevó la pluma a su cachete pensando, pero no podía recordar nada. Soltando un suspiro pasó a la siguiente pregunta, que pudo contestar sin problema.

 

De pregunta en pregunta, contestó lo demás sin problema. Normalmente ese sería el momento en que iría por su café, terminaría otro libro y se iría a dormir, pero la pregunta siete seguía en blanco e hizo que frunciera el ceño. Repasó  la pregunta en su mente, dobló la sábana en sus piernas y se levantó a buscar su libro de mitología en la repisa.

 

Encontró el libro de tapa negra en la parte de abajo, lo abrió y buscó en su índice por dónde comenzar, pero no encontraba nada. Por 5 minutos se quedó parado con el libro en mano buscando la respuesta, pero nada. Buscar en internet era algo imposible tan adentro del y no podía ir en ese momento a la biblioteca del pueblo.

 

Suspirando, cerró el libro y regresó a su sillón. Tomó el papel de nuevo y se puso a pensar una última vez. Revisó que todas las preguntas pasadas estuvieran correctas, lo estaban.

 

Su cabeza empezaba a doler de nuevo, hizo un pequeño gruñido y se soltó el cabello. Volvió a la pregunta siete y la volvió a leer. Era una palabra de cinco letras, y con una explicación muy extensa. Sin darse cuenta murmuró ''Héroe troyano, hijo de Príamo, rey de Troya, y de Hécuba. Cuando Hécuba estaba en cinta de él, soñó que daba a luz a una tea que había de incendiar la ciudad de Troya. Los augures que interpretaron el sueño aconsejaron la muerte del recién nacido al rey, pero la madre se limitó a abandonarle en el monte Ida''

 

Kurapika sentía que ya había escuchado esa historia antes, el problema era que no podía recordar de quién.

 

''Paris'' dijo una voz calmada.

 

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y bajó el papel lentamente de su rostro ''El hijo de Príamo era Deífobo'' dijo Kurapika secamente

 

Con la mano en su rostro Chrollo respondió ''Él y otros cinco más''

 

Frunciendo el ceño trató de hacer memoria, el rubio volteó al crucigrama y efectivamente, P A R Í S cabía en los espacios. Se sintió frustrado por no recordar algo así cuando pasó dos meses leyendo sólo sobre mitología griega, así soltó un suspiro de cansancio y dobló el papel entre sus manos. Se levantó para ir a la mesa de noche a apagar el foco y dejar el periódico en la gaveta. De vuelta en el sillón soltó su cabello, se arrinconó en una esquina del sofá, agarró la sábanas tapándose y cerró los ojos, apretándolos un poco tratando de relajarse y por fin dormir.

 

''Vamos, no te sientas mal'' le dijo Chrollo ''Tu inteligencia no se verá perjudicada sólo porque no conoces de un dato inservible'' siguió comentando con voz ronca al aire ''Incluso yo puedo admitir que eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco''

 

Extrañado y ofendido, Kurapika abrió los ojos tratando de buscar el rostro del criminal, pero en el cielo había luna nueva y su habitación estaba completamente a oscuras ''Cállate, no te quiero escuchar''

 

Se escuchó una suave risa mofándose entre las paredes ''¿Qué? Es sólo la verdad''

 

''No me interesa, cállate'' escupió con molestia el Kurta. Alzó la cobija hasta su cuello y dobló sus piernas para no tocar el piso.

 

''Cualquiera lo puede ver. Sobresaliendo entre el grupo de monos de los zodiacos, además  lograr tu gran objetivo apasionado'' dijo el criminal con un tono serio.

 

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en la habitación, y Chrollo pensó que el rubio decidió ignorarlo de nuevo.

 

''¿Qué podrías saber tú sobre mí? Un criminal inmundo que no le interesa nada más allá de sí mismo'' dijo Kurapika entre dientes, con mucho odio en su voz.

 

''Sé que juntaste todos los pares tú solo, sin la ayuda de nadie'' respondió el criminal calmadamente ''Eso es algo que no cualquiera podría lograr, y no me sorprende que lo hayas hecho tú''

 

Kurapika estaba molesto, no le gustaba que el criminal hablara tan calmado sobre su clan. Así que con odio dijo  ''No me interesa lo que pienses''

 

''Es sólo la verdad'' respondió el criminal.

 

Kurapika sentía su sangre hervir, todo sobre su clan era un juego para Chrollo. Ni siquiera le costaba trabajo hablar de sus pecados y crímenes, ni siquiera por que ahora el Kurta está cuidando de él y evitando su muerte.

 

''Como te dije'' dijo Kurapika con voz molesta ''no me interesa la opinión de una persona tan nefasta e infeliz como tú''

 

El aire a su alrededor se sentía más helado, y poco a poco Kurapika sentía su pecho contraerse más con el odio. Alcanzaba a ver un poco al criminal en su cama con las manos en su rostro, no parecía verse afectado para nada de la situación. Tan indiferente, sin emoción alguna; digno de un monstruo.

 

Sin embargo, casi como un susurro que Kurapika sólo lo alcanzó a escuchar por la cercanía y el silencio del bosque.

 

''¿En serio crees que eres mejor que yo?''

 

Con eso, Kurapika sintió la rabia correr por él y en un segundo estaba al lado de Chrollo con su bokken en su cuello, dispuesto a presionar y terminar con su vida en ese momento.

 

''¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?'' dijo el rubio entre dientes.

 

''Lo que dije'' respondió Chrollo de forma calmada.

 

Quitó la mano de su vista para ver al Kurta frente a él. Su rostro estaba a 30 centímetros del suyo, sus manos permanecían firmes en su lugar; una en su cuello y la otra sujetando la daga. Sus ojos eran ese rojo que podría reconocer en cualquier lado, rubíes de puro odio y sed de venganza. Su ceño era duro mostrando toda la furia que tenía por dentro, decidido a terminar con su vida de una vez por todas.

 

Pero a Chrollo no le podía importar menos.

 

''ASESINASTE A MI CLAN’’ gritó el rubio ''UNA TRIBU ENTERA. FAMILIAS ENTERAS, NIÑOS Y NIÑAS. GENTE INOCENTE. ¡¿Y POR QUÉ?!'' El rubio apretó más su cuello, acercando más su rostro y dejar que su cabello rozara su frente, Chrollo sentía que el aire le empezaba a faltar, pero nunca se movió, sólo mantuvo la mirada. Kurapika exasperado dijo con voz grave ''Sólo para tus fines egoístas. Por el maldito dinero''

 

''Y es lo mismo que has hecho tú'' respondió Chrollo con voz ronca.

 

Chrollo sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por dos segundos, y después, miró cómo la sed de sangre volvió a Kurapika tres veces más fuerte que antes. Apretó su cuello y miró cómo su otra mano empezaba a presionar poco a poco. Chrollo mantuvo la mirada todo el tiempo, alargando su cuello para que le sea más fácil a Kurapika cortarlo.

 

Pero tan pronto como vino la furia, tan pronto que se fue.

 

El rubio tiró la daga al piso y soltó su cuello. El criminal llevó una mano a la piel morada y tomaba arcadas de aire tranquilamente.

 

''Hice lo que tenía que hacer'' susurró Kurapika, dándole la espalda al criminal.

 

''¿Y por qué crees que hice lo que hice?''

 

El rubio alzó la cara del suelo y gritó ''NADIE TE OBLIGÓ A MATAR A MI FAMILIA''

 

''Y nadie te obligó a matar a la mía''

 

Y fue la primera vez en días que Kurapika escuchó a Chrollo con una verdadera emoción.

 

Kurapika giró su cabeza lentamente e hizo contacto con unos ojos extraños. Ojos negros con los que ha soñado pesadillas, ojos que antes mostraban indiferencia y frialdad, ahora mostraban un odio puro. Rabia que sólo había visto en su propio reflejo. Por minutos que parecían horas, mantuvieron un contacto tratando de demostrar todo el rencor que se han tenido desde hace años.

 

Alzando el mentón con orgullo Kurapika dijo ''Esos dos no merecían nada más que la muerte''

 

El criminal soltó una pequeña risa irónica que sonaba como un ruido sordo para el rubio ''¿Y yo qué? Yo no merezco algo peor que la muerte misma''

 

Chrollo no recibió respuesta. El joven frente a él sólo mantenía su postura erguida y devolvió la mirada a la pared. Parecía más que molesto, pero al criminal no le podía importar menos.

 

Cuando Kurapika por fin se movió, empezó a buscar entre su clóset para ponerse zapatos y un suéter, nunca dándole la cara al criminal. Saliendo de la habitación con dirección a la puerta del porche.

 

Pero antes de salir escuchó un fuerte ''Cobarde'' desde su habitación y Kurapika cerró la puerta de la cabaña de un portazo.

 

Dejando a Chrollo solo en la oscuridad del cuarto.

 

Habían pasado horas y el rubio todavía no llegaba. El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana, así que Chrollo ya calmado, trató de irse a dormir sin más. No le interesaba si el siguiente día el rubio se dedicaba a tirarlo al bosque, o si lo remataba ahí mientras dormía, en ese momento sólo quería dormir y que el dolor en su cuerpo desapareciera.

 

* * *

 

Cuando despertó, el aroma a huevos con tocino inundaba el aire de la habitación. Escuchaba el sonido de una cazuela caliente friendo algo y cosas moverse en la cocina. Pero cuando empezó a acostumbrarse a la luz, el sonido del aceite paró y escuchó al rubio sentarse y aplaudir.

 

Tratando de evadir la luz del sol pegar en sus ojos, giró la cabeza para ver el reloj, que marcaba las dos de la tarde. Pero lo que le parecía curioso era encontrarse con dos platos de arroz blanco y un vaso grande de… no era agua, pero no podía creer lo que veía.

 

Con dificultad, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo y agarró el vaso a probar la bebida. El vaso estaba frío con cubitos hielo flotando en la superficie. Tomó un trago y se sorprendió de darse cuenta que sí, era limonada. Después de probarla, dejó el vaso y tomó el primer plato de arroz. Tenía el mismo sabor blando del arroz blanco, pero casi no comió el día anterior y le caía muy bien la comida.

 

Comía tranquilo, sin darle la importancia al cambio de humor del rubio.

 

Cuando terminó el segundo plato, Kurapika entró a la habitación con la cara en un libro y la tasa azul en mano, con el aroma de café entrando junto con él.

 

''Buenas tardes'' lo saludó, pero el rubio lo ignoró. Cosa que no le desagradaba a Chrollo pues después de lo de anoche, tampoco tenía humor de fingir cortesía. Así que agradeció por la comida y tomó la almohada de a un lado para ponérsela en la cabeza y tratar de dormir, resignado a no tener algo mejor que hacer.

 

Pero luego sintió algo caer en su estómago.

 

Quitó la almohada y vio un libro de tapa roja que no había leído todavía. Volteó a ver al rubio, pero este estaba sentado con la cara enterrada en su propio libro.

 

Chrollo arqueó una ceja y agarró el libro en su regazo. La portada era de piel roja bordada con al margen con hilos dorados, algo desgastado dejando ver sus años.

 

''Gracias'' murmuró Chrollo sin recibir respuesta que no esperaba. Así que sin darle importancia a la situación, abrió el libro y trató de distraerse del dolor en sus músculos y del joven a su lado.

 

Terminaron leyendo toda la tarde sin dirigirse la palabra, cada uno para respetar su espacio y tratar de sobrevivir viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> duré casi dos meses sin actualizar, lo siento mucho :'v  
> Es que la escuela, un concurso de cuento, lo perdí :'V, mi trabajo de medio tiempo y cosas en mi casa me tienen con la cabeza dando vueltas.  
> Hay días donde sólo me tengo que tomar un respiro y sin querer mi cap de aplazó demasiado TnT  
> Quería subir dos capítulos este mes porque éste mes cumple 6 meses de andar publicando mi fic :'VVV, pero simplemente no pude porque esta semana fue de exámenes y quería sacar este cap a como pudiera.  
> PEROOO, lo importante es que este cap es uno de mis favoritos. Maybe por que me siento un poco más confiada con mi escritura y por que AMO la última escena donde se pelean.  
> Yo soy fan 100% del conflicto, así que cada vez que se pelean en mi cabeza yo me ando riendo como tontita.  
> Pero en realidad de aquí tengo más planes, ando esperando con ansias subir el siguiente capítulo por que también, me encanta lo que va pasar.  
> Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar comentario en este fic, todos ustedes alegran mis días y hacen que me emocione como tontita. 
> 
> Como siempre los invito a dejar algún review desde su corazón, y si quieren  
> Para quejas, dudas, traumas y dolores aquí está mi[tumblr](https://dirtypawshistorie.tumblr.com/) para que pasen a tirarme la onda o decir hola
> 
> tkm y hasta la próxima c:
> 
> (btw, me tiro de ''buena'' y ando traduciendo el fic en inglés. Así que si tardo un poco más es por eso también. Pido mucha paciencia, Sorry y muchas gracias :'vv)


End file.
